Apa Yang Dilakukan Anggota SEES di Hari Minggu?
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Cerita yang mengulas kejadian anggota SEES pada hari Minggu. Apakah kejadian gaje yang akan menimpa mereka? Warning, GAJE detected.
1. Junpei

**Apa Yang Dilakukan Anggota SEES di Hari Minggu?**

**Junpei Iori  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yaaaaaay, Walter balik untuk menghancurkan semangat pembacanya!<p>

Fauntleroy lagi dikarantina selama 3 bulan di antah barantah, jadi dia ngak bisa ngelanjutin fiction untuk sementara waktu. Jadi daripada ngak ada yang harus dipost, Walter akan mengpost salah satu ceritanya, tentang serial kehidupan anggota SEES di hari Minggu!

**Komposisi**: SANGAT gaje

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 kalo punya saya, mungkin saya bikin theme song-nya "Burn my Bread" sama "Penghancuran Massa"

Okay, to the story

* * *

><p>Pada hari Minggu, Junpei Iori (biasanya) bangun pagi-pagi tepat pukul 10.30, tapi karena dia punya janji penting yaitu cari doujin yuri bareng Kenji, dia bangun pagi banget jam 11.00. Junpei membuka matanya yang biasa dipaksa melihat thread-thread BB 1000++ di kaskus sampai jam 3. Setelah membuka matanya, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sangat ringan karena selalu tidur pada pelajaran Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, IPS, Bahasa dan lainya *dibakar*. Setelah mengangkat badanya, ia mengambil pizza bekas minggu lalu yang selalu ia simpan dibawah kasurnya. Setelah sarapan pizza jamur dan lalat itu, ia mengambil topinya untuk menutupi kepala botak yang disebebkan karena kecelakaan mobil beruntun(?) dan langsung keluar kamar.<p>

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya yang sangat berantakan itu, Ia bertemu Ken Amada, Anak 11 tahun yang sudah menjadi tetangganya selama 2 bulan.

"Pagi Ken!" Sapa Junpei sok ramah.

"Pagi? Ini tuh udah jam 11, emang kak Junpei ngak punya kerjaan jam segini?" Jawab Ken sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"WADOUWWW! Jam 11?" Junpei histeris stadium 4. "Padahal gue kan harus hunting yuri bareng Kenji jam 10." Kata Junpei sambil nyamber balik kekamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Dua puluh detik kemudian, dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya berpakaian lengkap dengan jaket tanpa mandi maupun gosok gigi. Ken hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan tetangganya yang nista tersebut.

Junpei berlari secepat kilat menuju Pasar Setrip Iwatodai, dimana di game kita mengenalnya dengan Iwatodai Strip Mall. Saking cepatnya, topinya lepas dan kebotakanya terlihat ke berbagai penjuru kota menyebabkan silau, katarak dan hernia(?). Akhirnya, Junpei sampai ke toko manga di lantai 3 pasar tersebut. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Kenji dimanapun. Karena bingung, ia mengambil hp-nya untuk menelpon Kenji. Tapi ia malah menemukan sms bertuliskan "Eh Jun, gue ngak jadi hunting doujin bareng loe. Gue soalnya pengen hunting bareng Minato yang 10x lebih ganteng daripada loe". Merasakan kobaran amarah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, mukanya memerah, suhu tubuhnya naik 400 derajat dan menyumbang emisi pemanasan global yang lebih parah daripada kendaraan bermotor.

"Fine, gue cari temen baru yang 20x lebih ganteng dari Kenji."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya pencarian temen dimulai, pertama ia pergi ke Akihiko Sanada.<p>

"Sanada-senpai, mau ngak jadi temen aku?" Kata Junpei pasang muka imut kayak curut *jangan dibayangkan karena dapat menimbulkan kanker otak dan kegagalan janin*.

"Ngak mau botak, gue udah punya temen banyak." Kata Akihiko dengan nada sinis.

Akhirnya junpei makin cemberut kayak curut *jangan dibayangkan karena dapat menimbulkan kegagalan otak dan kanker janin* dan pergi ke Shinjiro Aragaki.

"Shinji-senpai! Mau hunting buku bareng aku ngak?" Tanya Junpei.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku lagi butuh buku, ayo!" Ajak Shinjiro yang membuat hati Junpei berbunga-bangkai.

Tapi ternyata, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu 2 jam menemani Shinji mencari buku masak Italia fusion Indonesia(?).

Karena bosan, akihirnya Junpei meninggalkan Shinji di toko buku (teman yang sangat jahat), dan mencari Ken Amada.

"Ken! My Man!" Kata Junpei sok akrab.

"Apa sih, ngak liat aku lagi nonton Phoenix FeathermanR Season Finale." Kata Ken sok tidak akrab.

"Enggak, nanti kamu mau cari komik bareng aku ngak? Kubayarin deh." Kata Junpei bermulut manis.

"Boleh tuh, tapi nanti aja abis Phoenix FeathermanR." Jawab Ken.

Kemudian Junpei melirik kearah tv di longue.  
>"Jangan lupa, masukkan satu sendok makan arsenik(?) sebelum dia tidur supaya amnesia-nya makin kumat!" Kata seorang aktor jelek ke seorang aktor yang lebih jelek.<br>Melihat acara kesukaan Ken, Junpei super huge sweatdrop karena acara bernama Phoneix FeathermanR bisa berwujud seperti itu.  
>Untuk mempersingkat waktu, Author meng cut berapa screen untuk dibaca reader.<p>

"Cepat atau lamabat, harta warisan itu harus menjadi milikku!" Kata seorang aktor didalam hati.

"Dia mungkin akan mati dalam 1 minggu 8 hari." Kata seorang dokter.

"Cium aku Phoenix! Supaya aku bisa sembuh dari amnesia ini."

"Tidak bisa! Harta itu menjadi milikku."

"Aku akan melawan naga itu menggunakan Ipad ini!" Kata Phoenix sebelum membunuh naga 3D

Dan cerita itu diakhiri dengan gempa bumi buatan yang membunuh semua orang yang jahat, dan tentu saja gempa bumi itu tidak ada hubunganya dengan cerita tersebut.

"Ok kak Junpei, sekarang kita bisa pergi." Kata Ken mematikan tv.

"Asik!" Kelebayan junpei kumat karena dipendam selama 3 jam menonton sinetron nista tersebut.

"Mereka berjalan menuju toko manga Iwatodai, tapi Junpei terkejut karena Ken tidak pergi ke bagian Yuri dan Yaoi, tapi dia malah ke section 8 tahun keatas. Ken mengambil 20 jilid Hai Mikoo, 14 jilid Youtsuba&! Dan 40 manga lainya yang pantas untuk anak kecil. Dan dia lebih shock lagi karena semua akan memakan 8900 yen dan semua ditanggung Junpei seorang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5, tapi Junpei masih belum mendapatkan teman baru yang 20x lebih ganteng daripada Kenji. Lalu ia mencari cari ide gila yang tersimpan di otaknya yang gila tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koro-chan! Mau Hunting?"

"Guk! Guk!" Jawab Koromaru.

Akhirnya dia mengajak Koromaru ke Iwatodai strip mall. Saat masuk, koromaru melihat manga Cyborg kuro-chan yang mengingatkanya sama Garong, criminal cat yang menjadi musuh abadi koromaru sejak mereka SD dan alhasil di mengobrak-abrik seluruh toko buku itu dan dalam 5 menit 63 detik, toko itu sudah rusak layaknya kamar Junpei kena angin Topan. Dan terpaksa Junpei menghabiskan semua duit bulanan di dompetnya yang sebetulnya untuk uang tabungan buat sekolah kedokteran.

Junpei pulang ke dorm dan langsung duduk di sofa. Lalu bagaikan desis pasir di padang pasir, ia bertemu Minato Arisato. Yang sepertinya baru pulang dating sama Kenji.

"Min, tadi loe hunting bareng Kenji?" Tanya Junpei ke Minato.

"Enggak, kok. Tapi emang tadi Kenji SMS gue ngajakin hunting, tapi kan gue udah ada acara jadi gue cancel." Jawab Minato.

"Alhamdullilah." Kata Junpei karena Kenji juga belum hunting bareng Minato, jadi gengsi dia terselamtkan.

"Kenapa Jun, tumben loe ngak hunting hari ini." Tanya balik Minato.

"Enggak gue udah tobat, udah coba hunting 4x hari ini."

"Gile loe, ngak ngajak-ngajak. Pasti duit udah bolong ditempat." Kata Minato memuji Junpei yang kayaknya tidak akan pernah di game.

"Emang!" Kata Junpei mengingat pengeluaran yang ia keluarkan pada saat hunting bareng Ken dan Koromaru.

"Oh iya, loe belum bayar utang loe pas hunting minggu lalu, plus bunga jadi 12.000 yen." Kata Minato mengeluarkan sisi dark yang belum pernah ia keloarkan di game.

Mendengarnya Junpei syok dan kena serangan jantung dan itulah akhir (gaje) hari Minggu Junpei Iori!

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next: masih dipikirkan lol!<p>

_Walter is out, Peace!_


	2. Shinjiro

**Apa yang dilakukan anggota SEES di hari Minggu?**

**Shinjiro Aragaki**

* * *

><p>Yaaaaaay, Walter bisa updet!<p>

Karena laptop disita ortu, Walter ngak bisa updet-updet...

Pembaca: Sumpah, ni Author alesanya banyak banget

**Komposisi**: SANGAT terlalu gaje

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 social linknya bukan 10 level, tapi 40... MWhahaha

Okay, to the story

* * *

><p>Pagi Shinjiro biasa diawali jam 7 pagi yang sangat cerah. Tapi hari ini Shinjiro baru saja dipinjemin novel Twilight-nya Yukari, alhasil dia tidak tertidur sampai pagi. Setelah menutup novelnya, ia pergi ke wastafel yang disediakan di setiap dorm dengan tambahan biaya secukupnya. Ia mengambil sikat giginya yang usang dan mengoleskan pasta gigi rasa coklat dan mulai menggosok giginya yang berjigong *di God's Hand*. Setelah menggosok giginya, dia kembali melihat sikat giginya dan merencanakan untuk membeli sikat gigi nanti di Pasar Setrip Iwatodai.<p>

Biasanya Shinjiro langsung pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar kota Iwatodai yang berpolusi. Tapi dia lebih untuk menonton TV sebentar. Dia menyalakan TVnya dan ternyata ada acara gaje yang semua orang suka "Tanaka Amazing Commodities" dimana mereka menjual barang-barang ngak penting dengan harga bintang lima. Dan hari ini mereka menjual senter tenaga matahari dan bonus payung minimalis dengan harga hanya 40.000 yen, tentu saja mereka akan memberikan Prize Sticker yang bisa ditukar dengan barang-barang seperti es batu atau kembang api. Karena Shinjiro menganggapnya terlalu mahal, dia mengganti channel-nya ke Trams TV dimana mereka menyiarkan acara masak kesukaanya a la chef with Farah Queen. Dan hari ini mereka akan membuat Fettuccini sambel padang dan eskrim sambel ijo. Pertama mereka akan membutuhkan Fettuccini dan sambel padang yang bisa dibeli di warung padang terdekat. Caranya mereka akan merebus sampai sangat matang Fettuccini-nya, kemudian disiram sambel ijo, dan this is eat, Fettuccini sambel padang a la Chef Farah Queen. Kemudian mereka akan membuat es krim sable ijo, mereka akan membutuhkan es-krim dari mimimarket terdekat dan sambel ijo dari warung bubur kacang ijo(?) terdekat. Tinggal di tuang dan this is eat, Es krim sambel ijo a la Chef Farah Queen.

Karena acara kesukaanya sudah selesai, ia mengambil topi-nya untuk menutupi rambutnya yang kutu-an, ketombe-an, jamuran, dan ubanan *dibunuh*. Dia juga mengambil Navy Pea Coat kesayanganya dan beranjak keluar. Diluar dorm, dia menghirup udara yang suangat segar dan memutuskan untuk jogging ke warung bubur ijo kesayanganya. Ditengah jalan ia menyalakan Ipod-nya dan karena (tidak) sengaja dia menabrak Minako.

"Minako-chan, maaf aku tadi baru nyalain Ipod dan…" Kata Shinjiro sambil membantu Minako berdiri.

"Oh enggak apa-apa kok, tapi bubur ayam-ku tumpah." Kata Minako yang sedang mengambil kotak makanya yang tumpah.

"Eh, kamu belum makan?" Tanya Shinijro.

"Belum." Jawab Minako mengelap roknya.

"Mau kutraktir BurJo pak Bejo?" Tanya Shinjiro yang sedang menawarkan sarapan di tempat paling enak se-Iwatodai.

"Kyaa~, mau senpai! Tapi senpai yang trakir ya…" Tanya Minako dengan puppy eyes.

"Okeh, ayo kita jalan bareng." Ajak Shinjiro.

Akhirnya mereka jogging bersama ke warung BurJo pak Bejo yang kira-kira 7km jauhnya. Setelah disana, mereka duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggiran warung.

"Pak Bejo, bubur kacang ijo-nya 2!" Teriak Shinjiro memanggil pak Bejo.

"Oke, pake sambel ijo enggak?" Tanya Pak Bejo yang sedang menyiapkan bubur mereka.

"Aku pake, Minako ngak usah." Jawab Shinjiro.

Shinjiro sudah lama nge-crush sama Minako, tapi Shinjiro masih malu untuk mengungkapkan cintanya. Rencananya Shinjiro pengen nembak minako abis konser tahun baru imlek yang akan diadakan di lapangan Iwatodai nanti malam. Dan untuknya dia akan coba undang Minako ke konser.

"Umm, Minako-chan, kamu mau ngak…" Titah Shinjiro gugup.

"Apa Shinji-senpai?"

"Mau ikut aku…"

Sebelum Shinjiro bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong Pak Bejo dengan pesanan mereka.

"Ini dia, dua bubur kacang ijo special." Kata Pak Bejo sambil menyiapkan makanan mereka dimeja.

"Kyaa~, ma kasih Pak Bejo! You're the best!" Kata Minako sambil mengambil sendok untuk memakan bubur kacang ijo.

Shinjiro yang tiba-tiba diam karena dipotong pembicaraanya bersama Minako memutuskan untuk mengajaknya konser di lain waktu.

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka makan, Shinjiro membayar Pak Bejo dengan uang seadanya dan mengajak Minako keluar.<p>

"Shinji-senpai, ma kasih udah traktir aku." Kata Minako.

"Oh enggak apa-apa, lagipula aku kan udah tumpahin bubur ayam kamu." Jawab Shinjiro.

"Oh iya, aku harusnya ketemu Yukari di mall, sampai jumpa nanti." Lari Minako meninggalkan Shinjiro.

"Shinji, ngapain lu disini?" Teriak suara yang sangat dikenal Shinjiro, dan orang itu sepertinya Akihiko yang abis jogging.

"Woy Aki, tadi gue abis nraktir Minako. Ngomong-ngomong lu udah makan?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"Udah kok, ngomong-ngomong lu udah cari kencan buat konser nanti?" Tanya Akihiko mendekati Shinjiro.

"Belum nih, rencana sih gue mau ngajak Minako. Tapi gue belum ngomong sama dia." Jawab Shinjiro.

"Mending kamu masakkin dia, lu kan pinter masak. Trus kamu ajak dia pas dia lagi makan. " Kata Akihiko.

"Ide bagus juga, oke deh nanti gue coba masakkin." Kata Shinji memuji ide Akihiko.

Setelah mendapat ide yang sangat bagus itu. Shinjiro langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke dorm. Lalu Shinjiro teringat sesuatu, apa makanan yang akan disukai Minako. Setelah berpikir lama, sang savior bernama Minato turun kebawah.

"Min! Apa makanan kesukaan Minako?" Tanya Shinjiro ke Minako sambil teriak.

"Min min…, emang nama gue Amin apa? Trus gue tu ngak budek. Dan gue ngak tau makanan kesukaan Minako" Jawab Minato sambil teriak.

"Woy, lu berdua bisa pada diem ngak sih? Gue tuh lagi tidur siang!" Kata Mitsuru yang ternyata tidur di longue.

"Ini ni Mit, Minato ngak mau kasih tau gue apa makanan kesukaan Minako." Kata Shinjiro sambil teriak.

"Mit mit…, emang nama due Amit apa? Kalo ngak salah Minako itu sukanya makanan Italia sama masakan padang. Trus kalo kalian pada berisik lagi, gue execute!" Kata Mitsuru dengam muka geram seram dan menakutkan *Author diexecute*.

Minato yang merinding langsung kabur keluar, dan Junpei yang baru saja kayak ditolak cintanya sama Akihiko yang lagi merajut bantal *di ziodyne* I mean membetulkan boxing glove-nya mendatangi Shinjiro.

"Shinji-senpai! Mau hunting buku bareng aku ngak?" Tanya Junpei.  
>"Boleh, kebetulan aku lagi butuh buku, ayo!" Ajak Shinjiro.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinjiro ditemani si botak *dibacok*, pergi ke toko buku.<p>

"Hmm, Fusion Indonesia-Italia…" Kata Shinijiro sambil mem-browse buku dari raknya. Akhirnya setelah 2 jam yanga suangat lama, akhirnya dia menemukan buku yang tepat "Cara Memasak Pasta Mpok Noreh"

"Junpei, ini bukunya kira-kira…" Shinji menunjukkan buku resep itu, tapi Junpei sudah tidak ada bersamanya.

Setelah memberi buku itu, dia ke pantry untuk memasak resep yang baru dia beli, Lasagna Rendang. Setelah memasak, dia menunggu Minako pulang.

Minako pulang bersama Yukari dari mencium bau sedap dari dapur, Minako dan Yukari melayang layaknya kartun menuju meja makan.

"Shinji-senpai, masak apa?" Tanya Minako.

"Ini hanya buat kamu Minako-chan…" Kata Shinji sambil ngeblush.

Dia membuka mangkuk kecil dari oven kemudian aroma pedas dan gurih mengisi ruangan.

"Lasagna Rendang, hanya buat kamu." Kata Shinji sambil menyiapkanya dimeja.

"Lah buat aku Shinji-senpai?" Tanya Yukari iri.

"Ehh, itu ada mi gelas bekas di kulkas." Kata Shinji.

Dengan muka cemberut layaknya Junpei, dia pergi keatas. Dan Minako dan Shinji sendiri di pantry.

"Ini enak Shinji-senpai!" Kata Minako setelah gigitan pertama.

"Umm, Minako?" Tanya Shinji.

"Iya?"

"Kamu…"

"Kamu kenapa?"

Akhirnya Shinjiro memberanikan diri.

"Kamu mau ikut konser bareng aku nanti malam?"

* * *

><p>Kalo mau tau apa kejadian selanjutnya, tunggu untuk chapter "Apa yang dilakukan Minako di hari Minggu" lol. Review?<p>

_Walter is out, Peace!_


	3. Mitsuru

**Apa yang dilakukan anggota SEES di hari Minggu?**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

* * *

><p>Walter disini updet, terima kasih reviewnya!<p>

Sekarang Walter updet tentang Mitsuru-senpai!

Komposisi : Monosodium GluGaje

Discalimer : P3/P3Fes/P3P punya atlus, Mari Menggombal punya D-TokTokKito, FIC ini punya saya!

* * *

><p>Pagi yang sangat indah dan cerah mendatangi kota kecil bernama Iwatodai. Semua orang merasakan hangatnya pagi dengan berjogging, makan bubur ayam, makan bubur kacang ijo bahkan hanya melamun di teras untuk bersantai pada hari ini. Tapi di suatu dorm di tengah-tengah padatnya kota Iwatodai, terdapat manusia berambut merah yang sedang bersedih hati, namanya adalah Mitsuru Kananjo *plak*, maksud saya yang terhormat, badan kepala Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad atau didalam manga bernama Specialized Extracurricular Execution Sector, Drs. Mitsuru "Angelina Jolie" Kirijo M.E. S.P.D. *digeplak untuk kedua kalinya.*<p>

Mitsuru sedang bersusah hati karena diputusin Akihiko *plak*, maksud saya sedang mengalami penyakit yang pasti semua orang di dunia ini pernah mengalaminya : Sakit Gigi.

"Woy, Author geblek. Kok gue dikasih penyakit yang biasa-biasa doang?" Tanya Mitsuru dari backsatage.

"Kamu mau yang ekstrim, kukasih kanker serviks loh…" Ancam Author.

"Oke-oke, sikat gigi eh sakit gigi juga bagus kok." Kata Mitsuru takut.

"Uggh, sakit buangetz." Kata Mitsuru alay dengan memegang pipinya.

Mitsuru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar didepan cermin yang lebarnya 4 meter persegi.

"Ajigilee…, gigi gue bolong. Pasti gara-gara makan coklat cap jago yang dikasih Junpei kemaren yang dia dapet dari pamanya di Jakarta. Huuh, kalo begini, gue gimana bisa makan." Kata Mitsuru didalam hatinya yang dingin seperti skill Bufudyne *di bufudyne Mitsuru*.

"Gue, telpon dokter gigi deh…" Kata Mitsuru.

Mitsuru mengambil hpnya dan menekan tombol 085-6575-928-95876-000-111-…-999.

"Halo, ini klinik gigi Pak Gigikuning?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Bukan, ini salon pijat dan konsultasi keuangan Strega." Kata suara di telpon.

"Oh. Maaf salah sambung." Kata Mitsuru tersipu malu dan menutup telponya.

Kemudian Mitsuru menekan tombol 085-6575-9**5**8-95876-000-111-…-999.

"Halo ini klinik gigi Pak Gigikuning?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Iya, ini klinik Pak Gigikuning. Bisa saya Bantu?" Keluar suara receptionist.

"Saya mau membuat janji praktek sama Pak Gigikuning."

"Bisanya jam 19.00, apakah di jam itu anda sibuk? Bisa saya minta nama anda?" Tanya receptionist bacot itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, saya Mitsuru Kirijo."

Mitsuru menutup telponya dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Gile… jam 7 malem, gimana gue bisa tahan…" Guman Mitsuru dalah hati.

Tiba-tiba ada suara Yukari dari depan.

"Mitsuru-senpai, boleh pinjem BH?" Tanya Yukari.

Sumpah, ni anak, minjem BH…, gue aja baru nyuci BH minggu lalu, dia main pinjem-pinjem aja.

"Maaf Yukari, BH-ku tinggal satu." Teriak Yukari.

"Oh tidak apa-apa senpai, nanti aku pinjem Fuuka aja…" Kata Yukari.

Akhirnya setelah cobaan dari Yukari. Mitsuru bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Saat menutup mata…

SFX: Nyuiiiiiing… (?)

"Astagfirullah, apa lagi seeh?" Tanya Mitsuru alay.

Ternyata di gedung sebelah Iwatodai ada orang yang lagi masang trails, dan karena tralisnya salah ngukur, harus dipotong, masalahnya lagi, tralisnya dari baja, motongnya harus pake gergaji mesin.

"Woy lu bisa pade diem ngak sih loo, kalo ngak gue bogem mentah." Teriak Mitsuru lewat jendela layaknya seorang emak-emak betawi yang lagi sakit gigi.

Tapi karena suara gergaji mesin itu terlalu keras, suara Mitsuru yang 130db dikompress menjadi 0.5 db.

Mitsuru yang marah langsung keluar ngebawa bantal dan turun kebawah. Di perjalanan turun dia mendapati di lounge hanya ada Fuuka Yamagishi sedang main laptopnya.

"Yamagishi, bolehkah aku tidur di sofa?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Oh boleh senpai, tapi aku lagi streaming youtube dan aku lupa bawa headset." Kata Fuuka.

"Ngak apa-apa kok, konser ya?"

"Iya senpai."

Mengenal bahwa Fuuka adalah orangnya yang lembut dan pemaaf dan kurang bisa memasak, Mitsuru berpikir bahwa Fuuka akan menyetel lagu Jazz atau Klasik yang malah kan membuatnya lebih cepat terlelap. Dan Mitsuru menutup matanya, tapi…

Are You Ready To ROCK!

Mitsuru langsung bangun dari tidur 1 detiknya dan mendapati Fuuka sedang mengikuti orang yang lagi main gitar di laptopnya termasuk hair bang-nya. Karena kegalau-an tidak proposional yang dilakukan Fuuka, Mitsuru langsung lari keatas.

Setalah sampai di lounge lantai 2, dia melihat Ken sedang ketawa-ketawa kecil di depan laptop-nya, kemudian Mitsuru bertanya, "Sedang apa Ken?"

"Lagi baca Fanfiction Mitsuru-senpai." Jawab Ken.

"Hah, Fanfiction? Apa itu?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ihh, masa Mitsuru-senpai ngak tau seeh. Ini kan tren baru 2012!" Kata Ken Judes.

"Yaa, Senpai kan gaptek*dihajar* udah Ken, aku mau liat." Paksa Mitsuru sambil menarik laptop Ken dari pangkuan Ken.

**Mari Menggombal** by D-TokTokKito

**10. Minato x Mitsuru**

_Mitsuru lagi patah hati abis diputusin sama Akihiko, datanglah Minato._

Minato : Sabar ya, senpai.

Mitsuru : *dalem hati* Gue jadi pacarnya dia aja ah, *ngomong* Iya, makasih ya,

Minato : Sama-sama Senpai, *senyum manis*

Mitsuru : Kamu tuh aspal ya?

Minato : Eh? Maksud senpai?

Mitsuru : Abisnya kamu telah meratakan hatiku yang telah tergoreskan.

Minato : *cium Mitsuru*

"UAPPPPPA!" Mitsuru teriak setinggi 11 oktaf.

"Tenang Mitsuru senpai, ini cuman ff kok." Kata Ken menenangkan Mitsuru yang udah kayak gorilla ngamuk karena pisangnya diambil monyet *plak*.

"Tapi ini, penghinaan, kejam, fitnah, plagiarism, pagerism dan bla bla bla!" Teriak Mitsuru.

"Tapi senpai, kita semua, hampir semua game, manga ato anime yang terkenal di kayak giniin, Istigfar senpai, Istigfar!" Kata Ken layaknya ustad Nur Maulana.

"Okeh-okeh, gue akan tenang, piker positif." Kata Mitsuru layaknya orang yang abis kesurupan.

"Ini diminum dulu senpai." Kata Ken memberikan Mitsuru sekaleng tap soda yang terbuat dari air PAM yang di karbondioksida-kan, dan kita semua tau dari mana air PAM itu dihasilakan. Yup, Kali Malang.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada orang yang kita kenal yang suka nulis ff juga?" Tanya Mitsuru sambil meneguk Tap soda-nya.

"Kalo enggak salah, Minako-senpai juga ngisi bereberapa fandom." Jawab Ken.

"Ohh, boleh liat profile-nya." Tanya Mitsuru.

Ken mengambil laptopnya yang tadi ditendang sama Mitsuru dan membuka link fanfiction-nya Minako.

"Ini senpai."

Mitsuru melihat profile fanfict-nya Minako

Minako-1839479

Author has written 1400 stories for Persona Series and Dora the Explorer.

Hai cemuah…!

Gue Mi-na-ko! Si Author gaje yang suka bikin fiction dengan tema MinakoxShinji! makanan kesukaan gue itu masakan Itali, tapi gue juga suka makan masakan Indonesia terutama masakan padang! Okeh, enjoy deh fanfiction-fanfiction ku, jangan lupa review.

Mitsuru membuka salah satu cerita yang menurutnya menarik karena terdapat 300 review, itu adalah cerita crack pairing, tapi saat Mitsuru pengen ketawa, gigi nya yang masih sakit kembali membuat dirinya cenat-cenut.

Karena dia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya, dia berdiri muter-muter 3x dan jatuh ketangga sambil guling-guling, Ken hanya bias sweatdrop dengan kelakuan si Mitsuru.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru akhirnya sampai ke lantai bawah. Dan seperti-nya Fuuka telah pergi, dan Mitsuru akhirnya bisa tidur tenang di sofa lounge yang empuk.<p>

Dia membaringkan mukanya yang penuh dengan keringat dan menutup matanya, sampai…

"Min! Apa makanan kesukaan Minako?" Tanya suara yang sepertinya milik Shinjiro ke

"Min min…, emang nama gue Amin apa? Trus gue tu ngak budek. Dan gue ngak tau makanan kesukaan Minako" Jawab Minato sambil teriak.

"Woy, lu berdua bisa pada diem ngak sih? Gue tuh lagi tidur siang!" Kata Mitsuru yang dari tadi ngak bisa tidur.

"Ini ni Mit, Minato ngak mau kasih tau gue apa makanan kesukaan Minako." Kata Shinjiro sambil teriak.

"Mit mit…, emang nama due Amit apa? Kalo ngak salah Minako itu sukanya makanan Italia sama masakan padang. Trus kalo kalian pada berisik lagi, gue execute!" Kata Mitsuru dengam muka geram seram dan menakutkan *Author diexecute untuk kedua kalinya setelah chapter sebelumnya*.

Mitsuru yang geram melihat Minato lari dan kemudian balik ke sofa dan kembali tidur dan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi-nya.

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam dunia mimpi Mitsuru<em>

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Mitsuru yang memakai baju layaknya putrid.

"Kamu didalam Mitsuru dreamland…" Kata suara yang misterius.

"Apa itu, siapa kamu." Tanya Mitsuru.

"Aku adalah chesire dog, karakter dari Teddie in wonderland." Kata suara misterius menampakkan dirinya didepan Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"Sumpah, Koromaru, itu loe…" Kata Mitsuru menunjuk kepada anjing mirip Koromaru yang tersenyum.

"Sumpah, gue ketahuan." Kata Koromaru mulai menghilang. "Umm, pokoknya ikuti jalan batu bata kuning menuju Mitsuru Castle, pernikahan-mu akan segera dimulai." *Dongeng apa ini?*

Mitsuru melewati jalan setapak itu dan mulai memasuki istana, di dalam ruang tahtam sudah ada 3 cowok idaman Mitsuru yang berpakaian layaknya para pangeran, ketiga orang itu adalah, Akihiko, Minato dan Junpei(?).

Tiba-tiba seorang patih yang memakai jubahnya Shrek pada film ke-2 nya mendekati Mitsuru.

"Pernikahan akan segera dimulai, mohon masing-masing peserta memasuki barisanya(?)." Kata Patih itu.

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Bagi laki-laki yang bisa memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu kaca ini akan menikahi putri Mitsuru!" Kata patih sambil membuka sepotong kain yang berisi sepatu kaca.

Akihiko mulai duluan, dia mengeluarkan kakinya yang kudisan masuk ke sepatu kaca itu, tapi sepatu itu tidak muat.

"Maaf, kaki anda yang kudisan itu kegedean, selanjutnya!" Kata Patih.

Akihiko murung dan menuju keluar istana, diganti Junpei.

Junpei mengangkat kakinya yang bau sampah ke sepatu, saat masuk sepatunya pecah berkeping-keping karena tidak kuat menahan baunya.

"Karena Junpei memecahkan sepatunya, Junpei harus di hokum gantung dibawah pohon toge!" Kata sang patih.

Junpei diseret oleh sekuriti keluar, meninggalkan Minato dan Mitsuru.

Minato : Sabar ya, senpai.

Mitsuru : *dalem hati* Alhamdullilah, gue sekarang sama Minato!

Minato : *senyum manis*

Mitsuru : Kamu tuh aspal ya?

Minato : Eh? Maksud senpai?

Mitsuru : Abisnya kamu telah meratakan hatiku yang telah tergoreskan.

Minato : *cium Mitsuru*

Huah, Mitsuru bangkit dari lelapnya dan melihat bahwa lounge telah gelap gulita, dia melihat jam-nya yang entah mengapa glow in the dark dan menunjukkan jam 00.01.

Bukanya dia hanya telat praktek dokter, ternyata ciuman itu hanya mimpi.

Dia melihat sticky note yang glow in the dark yang bertuliskan.

"Mitsuru senpai, tadi sebenernya aku mau ngajak ikut konser, tapi ternyata senpai sedang terlelap, jadi aku perginya bareng Yukari…"

-Minato

"Tidaaaaak!" lengkaplah penderitaan Mitsuru…

* * *

><p>Gaje kan, ma kasih pada D-TokTokKito pada bantuan line dari "Mari Menggombal!"<p>

Review plizz! ngak log in juga ngak apa-apa XD

_Walter is out, Peace!_


	4. Akihiko

**Apa yang dilakukan anggota SEES dihari Minggu**

**Akihiko Sanada**

* * *

><p>Walter membawa chapter baru! untuk Akihiko-senpai!<p>

**Disclaimere: **Kalo P3 punya saya, nama Minato kujadiin Aminato *di great seal*

* * *

><p>Akihiko memulai paginya dengan membuka mata pada jam 3 dini hari, karena biasanya dia harus jalan pagi-pagi untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat rahasia yang tiap pagi ia lakukan untuk membeli PS3 yang selama ini dia damba-dambakan, dia mengantar koran setiap pagi. Dia merasa pekerjaan yang ia lakukan itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat tidak berkelas mengingat dia sendiri adalah seorang jawara tinju se-kabupaten Iwatodai, tapi dia ingin mendapatkan PS3 itu dengan pekerjaan yang halal, bukan dengan mukul-mukulin orang. Tapi karena tidak punya keahlian selain tinju dan memakai skill Ziodyne pada saat ia mencari pekerjaan sampingan, hanya pekerjaan itu yang dapat ia terima pada saat itu, alhasil dia menjadi buruh pengantar koran dengan penghasilan sedikit selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.<p>

Dengan malas Akihiko mengambil sweater vest bewarna merah yang tidak pernah ia cuci, bahkan semua pakaianya termasuk celana dalam tidak pernah dicuci, karena dia tidak tahu cara mencuci. Dia keluar dengan menguap dan turun kebawah, saat di lounge dia melihat Ken sedang melamun di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Ken, ngapain kamu pagi-pagi gini udah nonton TV." Kata Akihiko sambil menguap.

"Oh enggak Sanada-senpai, aku lagi ngak nonton henta- eh, sebaiknya aku langsung tidur." Kata Ken dengan cemas sambil mematikan tv dan pura-pura tidur di sofa.

"Oh yaudah, aku keluar dulu Ken…" Kata Akihiko keluar lewat pintu di sebelah pantry yang ternyata mengarah ke garasi.

"Kapan ya gue bisa punya part time job kayak Souji Seta, dimana dia cuman ngurusin anak-anak di bukit seharian dapet 10.000 yen…" Guman Akihiko dalem hati, memimpikan pekerjaan Souji Seta .

"Akihiko menyalakan lampu garasi dan melihat terdapat 2 motor yang berjejeran di garasi, 1 berbentuk seperti Kawasaki ninja bewarna putih perak besar dengan lampu sorot, bemper dengan stiker bertuliskan 'ini motor laki', dan satu lagi adalah skuter Honda Beat bewarna pink cerah dengan stiker bertuliskan 'I Heart Loveline'. Akihiko menaiki motor skuter tersebut dan berguman "Kapan gue punya motor kayak Mitsuru gitu ya…" Akihiko makin bermimpi gaje.

Saat menyalakan motornya, dia kemudian sadar mengapa motornya tidak mua nyala dari tadi, karena bensinya habis.

"Ohh, damn, bensinya habis!" Kata Akihiko sambil menendang motornya.

Akihiko langsung murung ditempat karena dia mungkin harus berjalan 12km ke agen koran terdekat, tapi karena Akihiko badanya fit bagaikan Adek nya Adek Ray, dia membuka pintu garasi dan langsung jogging ke tengah malamnya jalan-jalan sepi di Iwatodai.

* * *

><p>Iwatodai masih mati jam 3 pagi, banyak burung hantu terbang, banyak kuntilanak bergentayangan dan banyak pocong lagi main poker(?), Akihiko tapi masih berlari kearah utara Iwatodai, ke agen koran yang terdapat di pinggiran utara Iwatodai, padahal dorm dia terdapat di pinggiran selatan Iwatodai. Memang penderitaan yang dialami para anggota SEES memang tak terbayangkan susahnya, sudah harus menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman kiamat, dia juga harus berlari 22 km untuk mengantar koran, sungguh sifat yang patut dicontoh.<p>

Setelah berlari non stop kira-kira 8km dia mulai terengah-engah dan mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seperti dalam soundtrack P3 'Deep Breath Deep Breath.'  
>Akihiko tau bahwa akan butuh waktu lama lagi untuk mencapai agen koran terdekat, dan seperti disentuh dewi keberuntungan, sebuah bis metromini berhenti didepan Akihiko pada waktu sebelum subuh…<p>

Bis tersebut penuh dengan asap dan sepertinya sudah reot dan kaca pecah disana dan disini, kenek bis yang memakai hoodie bewarna hitam langsung ngomong "Karang Genteng dek?".

"Wahh, kebetulan ada yang ke Karang Genteng, cuma 100 meter dari agen koran gue." Guman Akihiko dalam hati.

Akihiko menaiki bis horror tersebut, dia duduk disamping sebuah perempuan berbaju putih panjang dan berambut panjang, perempuan itu membaca buku "The Sliding Vampire" atau dalam bahasa yang mudah dimengerti "Vampir Ngesot."

"Mau turun dimana?" Tanya cewek itu.

"Umm, Karang Genteng mbak." Jawab Akihiko merinding.

"Kamu… nonton ghost ship tadi malem ngak?" Tanya balik cewek itu.

"Ghost Ship, kapal hantu, merinding nih gue mending ngak usah naik bis horror ini." Guman Akihiko dalam hati. "Apa itu Ghost Ship?" Tanya Akihiko sambil siap-siap lari.

Akhirnya cewek itu menatap Akihiko "Cih, mpok… mpok… masah ngak tau seeh gossip! Itu loh yang ada di TV13, eh jeng masak yah, masak Angelina Syondach selingkuh sama Brad Pitt!" Kata cewek itu bertutur gaje.

Akihiko yang tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa cewek ini lebih serem dari kuntilanak langsung sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan si cewek setan tersebut.

"Itu lohh, Brad Pitt yang nyanyi Hatimu Hantu…" Lah, ini cewek makin gaje.

"Cuih, loeh ngak tau gossip kan, mending gue cari orang yang lebih ngerti." Kata Cewek itu meninggalkan Akihiko sendirian.

Akihiko langsung double sweatdrop ketika cewek itu pergi, kemudian disusul datengnya pengamen membawa gitar 2 senar(?).

"Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu saya hari ini akan membawakan lagu The Lazy Song by Bruno Marz"

_Hari ini gue lagi males_

_Males ngerjain skripsi_

_Gue mau tidur seharian, jadi gue kagak ngampus_

_Soalnya gue lagi males banget, males banget_

"Terima kasih bapak ibu, mohon berikan sumbangan berupa uang sebanyak-banyaknya terima kasih."

Karena hanya ada Akihiko sendirian se-bis, terpakasa Akihiko ngeluarin duit sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Karang Genteng, Karang Genteng." Si kenek teriak.

Akihiko membayar bis dengan uang seadanya dan langsung turun dari bis, kemudian dia mengingat bahwa untuk menyebrang Karang Genteng menuju agen koran, dia harus menyebrang kuburan sejauh 100 meter atau memutar sejauh 45km.

Karena Akihiko tidak punya waktu banyak, karena sebentar lagi jam 4, dia terpaksa melewati kuburan yang gelap angker dan menakutkan dan dingin seperti hatinya Mitsuru *diexecute*.

Akihiko membuka gerbang kuburan dan melihat sebuah tanda jalan "Selamat datang di kuburan Seram bin Angker, kalo enggak kuat mohon lambaikan tangan(?).

Akihiko menarik hp dari kantung celananya dan menyalakan fitur senter. "Kalo aku jalan setengah meter per langkah, jadi butuh 200 langkah." Guman Akihiko dengan skill matematika-nya yang pas-pasan.

Akihiko mulai menyusuri kuburan nista tersebut "1, 2, 3, 4, …, 123". Tapi senternya mati di tengah jalan. Kemudian dia mendengar suara cekikikan wanita dari belakangnya, dan langsung lari terbirit-birit secepat 100km/jam.

* * *

><p>Setelah terengah-engah Akihiko langsung menyadari bahwa dia telah berada didepan agen koranya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga-bangkai. Dia memasuki agen koran tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba bosnya yang sangat galak memarahinya.<p>

"KAMU, telat 5 detik, Akihiko, jadi aku terpaksa akan mengurangi gajimu hari ini dan menambahkan koran yang harus kamu antar dari 20 menjadi 25!" Titah, sang bos.

"Akihiko yang sudah takut ketimpa marah bosnya langsung lari mengambil jatah koranya dan langsung keluar.

Akihiko memang sangat patut di contoh sekali banget(?) tidak seperti Junpei *di Agidyne*, Akihiko seorang pekerja keras, dia mengantar 25 koran keliling kota Iwatodai berjalan kaki, sudah dikejar anjing 15 kali dan diventak-bentak satpam 25 kali, tapi itu semua untuk PS3 yang sudah ia impi-impikan selama ini.

Akihiko sudah mengantar semua koranya dan sekarang waktunya gajian, Akihiko pergi keruangan bosnya dan meminta slip gaji sebesar 2000 yen.

"Pak, saya minta gaji hari ini." Kata Akihiko.

"Waduhh, maaf, kas koran lagi abis. Jadi diundur sampe minggu depan yah." Kata bosnya dengan alibilebay klasik.

Inilah yang dibenci Akihiko, bosnya selalu memotong dan mengundur-ngundur gajinya, masalahnya lagi Akihiko terikat kontrak kerja bersama bosnya jadi Akihiko enggak bias drop out dari pekerjaan nista itu.

"Wah pak, tapi saya punya 3 anak, mereka belom bayar SPP padahal sebentar lagi mereka mau UN." Kata Akihiko berbohong.

"Umm, bagaimana ini, gimana kalo aku kasih 1000 yen dan 2 tiket nonton Tinju nanti malam? Plus kupon diskon 50% di nasi uduk Bu Bedug!" Inilah yang Akihiko benci juga dari bosnya, dia suka ngepaket(?) gaji seperti paket dengan gery chocolatos, choki-choki bahkan es krim paddle pop sampai tiket nonton wayang. Tapi karena ini tiket tinju plus nasi uduk, Akihiko langsung ambil tanpa pikir panjang.

Matahari sudah 'ngintip' dari langit berarti sudah jam 7 pagi, Akihiko langsung berlari jogging menuju ke nasi uduk Mak Bedug yang menjual nasi uduk terenak se Jepang, dengan membawa 2 tiket di sakunya, rencananya dia mau menjual satu di internet. Minimal tiketnya bernilai 10.000 yen karena tiketnya terdapat di kursi VVIP.

Akihiko langsung sprint jauh menuju ke warung Mak Bedug.

Warung Mak Beduq memang warung elit yang menjual es teh anget seharga 500 yen dan nasi uduk seharga 1500 yen.

"Mak, nasi uduk spesialnya satu sama teh nya!"

Dengan secepat kilat Mak Bedug lansung mengambil piring dan meletakkan nasi uduk san lauk pauknya seperti bakwan, ayam goreng, telor usrek sama perkedel macan dan memberikanya ke Akihiko lengkap dengan es teh hangatnya.

Akihiko langsung memakan makanan tersebut, tanpa memikirkan biaya karena kupon diskon 50% yang diberi bosnya. Tapi setelah makan.

"Ini bu 1000 yen plus kupon diskon 50%." Kata Akihiko.

"Wah kupon diskon ini sudah out of date, liat tanggal kadaluarsa-nya." Kata Mak Bedug yang membuat Akihiko syok stadium 4 karena kupon itu kadaluarsa kemaren. Parahnya lagi Akihiko menghabiskan seluruh uangnya untuk pengamen di bis metromini nista tadi. Alhasil Akihiko harus "bantu-bantu" di ruang cuci piring selama 3 jam non stop.

* * *

><p>Dengan lemas Akihiko yang bau sabun colek balik pulang ke dorm, hanya degan harapan bahwa tiket yang dijual Akihiko akan memberikanya keuntungan yang sangat besar yang bisa menggantikan jerih payah tak terbayangkan dari mengantar surat kabar dan mencuci piring (Author lebay).<p>

Kemudian Akihiko melihat sahabat karib seperjuangan, Shinjiro Aragaki sedang menunggu di depan tempat makan bubur kacang ijo, sebetulnya Akihiko pengen ngajak Shinjiro buat nonton tinju. Tapi Shinjiro enggak suka tinju, dan Akihiko sangat butuh uang dari hasil penjualan tiket itu. Lagipula bakal ada konser imlek nanti malem, dan pasti Shinjiro bakal dating kesitu bareng Minako.

"Shinji, ngapain lu disini?" Kata Akihiko mengelap air di dahinya yang ternyata bukan keringat hasil jogging malahan sisa air dari bak cuci piring.

"Woy Aki, tadi gue abis nraktir Minako. Ngomong-ngomong lu udah makan?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"Udah kok (Malahan gue harus cuci piring juga), ngomong-ngomong lu udah cari kencan buat konser nanti?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Belum nih, rencana sih gue mau ngajak Minako. Tapi gue belum ngomong sama dia." Jawab Shinjiro.

Akihiko langsung mengingat-ngingat cara ampuh untuk menembak cewek dari buku serial 'Saya Tidak Mau Jadi Jomblo Lagi!' dan ingat akan satu hal.

"Mending kamu masakkin dia, lu kan pinter masak. Trus kamu ajak dia pas dia lagi makan. " Kata Akihiko.

"Ide bagus juga, oke deh nanti gue coba masakkin." Kata Shinji memuji ide Akihiko.

* * *

><p>Akihiko melihat Shinjiro lari terbirit-birit dan memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Setelah sampai di dorm, Akihiko langsung duduk di kasur kamarnya dan membuka laptop dan mengetik iwatodaie-buy, website mutakhir untuk menjual barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan, ketika log in dia mendapat surat.<p>

"Maaf, akun anda kena ban karena menjual VCD bajakan, silakan log in lagi dalam 0 hari, 1 jam, 30 menit, 112 detik."

"Uapppa, akun gue kena suspend? Padahal gue cuma jualan VCD bajakan baru 40 ribu kali kemaren…" Guman Akihiko dalam hati.

Karena Akihiko tidak bisa menjual tiket itu, rencana Akihiko adalh menunggu sampe siang dan selama itu dia akan menjalankan pekerjaan favoritnya yaitu menunggu sambil membetulkan sarung tangan tinjunya di sofa lounge, tapi itupun harus diganggu dengan Junpei yang datang.

"Sanada-senpai, mau ngak jadi temen aku?" Kata Junpei pasang muka kiyut kayak tupai kena radiasi nuklir.

Akihiko sudah berani bertaruh bahwa Junpei akan membawanya hunting yuri, dan karena kantung Akihiko udah bolong ditempat, Akihiko harus cari alesan yang paling sederhana dan paling jahat yang dapat meruntuhkan hatinya Junpei.  
>"Ngak mau botak, gue udah punya temen banyak."<p>

Akhirnya Junpei pergi.

Kemudian Akihko kembali membetulkan sarung tangan tinjunya selama 60 menit kemudian Ken datang untuk menonton acara kesukaanya yaitu Phoenix FeathermanR.

"Ken, kamu punya acara nanti malam?" Tanya Akihiko sok baik hati.

"Enggak senpai, rencananya aku pengen nonton tinju, tapi pas mau beli tiket, sold out." Kata Ken sambil menyalakan TV.

Tak terasa waktu account ban Akihiko sudah selesai, dia menyalakan laptopnya yang terletak di meja dan mencoba mengetik iwatodaie-bay, tapi entah mengapa 'Server Not Found'.

"Ken, wifi dorm kenapa?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Ohh, tadi kayaknya lagi down, makanya aku turun kebawah." Kata Ken.

Didalem hati Akihiko teriak "TIDAAAAAAAK!..." sampe menganggu personanya, Caesar yang sedang terlelap didalam hatinya *Author makin lebay*.

Akihiko yang merasa hatinya runtuh karena sudah harus mengantar koran jalan kaki, gajinya dipotong, harus mencuci piring, kantongnya bolong, dan sekarang dia gagal melakukan transaksi paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Tapi Akihiko pandai bersyukur, dan dia bersyukur masih bisa menonton Tinju dari kursi VVIP nanti malam. Masalahnya, siapa yang akan dia ajak.

"Ken, kamu mau ikut nonton tinju nanti malem?" Ternyata yang diajak adalah Ken karena mereka berdua sama-sama penggemar tinju.

"Apa Sanada-senpai? Kamu dapet tiketnya?" Tanya Ken Shock.

"Iya dongz, nih." Kata Akihiko memamerkan tiketnya didepan Ken.

"Kalo mau ikut, nanti temuin aku di stadium jam 8." Kata Akihiko meninggalkan Ken.

Akihiko telah menghamburkan tiket yang padahal bisa dijual seharga 10.000 yen, tapi Akihiko tidak merasa bersalah, karena nanti malam, dia akan mendapatkan malam paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya, yaitu menonton tinju dari kursi VVIP bersama seorang sahabat yang dianggap sebagai adiknya. Dia memang sangat merindukan Miki Sanada…

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya Author bisa bikin cerita yang tidak membuat karakter sengsara." Kata Akihiko dari backstage.<p>

"Tunggu aku belum selesai." Kata Walter yang membuat Akihiko bingung.

Akihiko dan Ken sudah masuk loket stadium, Akihko langsung menyerahkan tiket mereka berdua.

"Maaf pak, tiket ini sebetulnya untuk pertunjukkan kemaren." Kata penjaga loket.

Akihiko melihat tanggal tiket dan langsung naik darah dan serasa pengen mencekik bosnya.

"Ken mencoba untuk menenangkan Akihiko. "Senpai, jangan marah, kita bisa menghabiskan malam dengan manga-manga yang dibeliin Junpei-senpai."

Alhasil Akihiko mengakhiri hari minggu dengan membaca 20 jilid Hai Mikoo, 14 jilid Youtsuba&! Dan 40 manga lainya yang pantas untuk anak kecil.

* * *

><p>*Akihiko pergi dari backstage karena merasa dirinya yang paling sengsara*<p>

Oke, itulah akhir dari hari gaje Akihiko-senpai!

Review?

_Walter is Out Peace!_


	5. Minako dan Yukari

**Apa yang dilakukan anggota SEES dihari Minggu**

**Yukari Takeba dan Minako Arisato**

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya bisa update!" Kata duet galau yang sangat galau. "Selama belum ada simbol 'Completed' di Pojok Kanan Atas, Fic ini belom akan selesai!"<p>

Karena Yukari dan Minako menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka akan dimasukkan 1 chapter. Dan bagi yang tanya Aigis, ada sneak peek nya di chapter ini!

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Atlus punya saya, Atlus akan ku bangkrutkan! *Dihajar Atlus*

* * *

><p>"Tapi ini tetap tidak adil Fuuka-san!" Teriak Yukari sambil banting meja makan.<p>

"Yukari-san, dia memang seperti itu." Kata Fuuka mencoba menenangkan Yukari yang lagi ngamuk kayak nyamuk *di Garudyne*.

"Pokoknya aku enggak terima, lebih baik aku bunuh diri!" Titah Yukari sambil menodongkan pistol kearah kepalanya.

"Jangan Yukari…" Teriak Fuuka.

15 Jam sebelumnya…

"Tik tik tik" Suara jari sedang menekan-nekan keyboard laptop.

Hari itu masih pagi buta, kira-kira jam 3 pagi. Tapi, seorang anak berambut merah bermata kucing, dikenal sebagai: Female Protagonist, Hamuko Arisato, Arisia Arisato, Character Number 22 atau dengan nama panggilan ter-eksis sepanjang masa; Minako Arisato, sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang pastinya tidak asing lagi dikalangan Author-Author yang sedang mengadu nasib menjadi warga yang tidak diasayang pemerintah. Ya, Minako sedang menulis FanFiction sambil main Counter Strike.

"Uwaa! Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic!" Kata Minako girang sambil menekan link New Story di accountnya.

Setelah melalui proses yang cukup panjang, apalagi harus dengan update 'rules and guidelines vows' tiap seminggu sekali, ahirnya Fic crack pairing Hidetoshi x Takaya dengan rating 'Beyond Mature' telah selesai dibuat.

"Minimal dapet 300 review nanti siang." Titah Minako sambil menguap. Besok ia akan mengajak Yukari jalan-jalan mingguan tiap hari minggu, jadi dia akan butuh energi yang sangat banyak.

Zzz…

* * *

><p>Pagi Minggu itu sangat indah, seperti chapter-chapter sebelumya, ada burung bernyanyi, kakek-kakek lagi baca hentai, ada polisi ngajak damai, Kenji nulis Yuri dan hal-hal lainya yang menyebabkan suasana santai dan senyap dan heboh. Tapi sepertinya keheningan yang sunyi itu pecah karena suatu teriakan.<p>

"AAAAAAAA~" Ternyata suara itu berasal dari perempuan berambut merah-coklat dengan baju pink sedang meratap gaje di lemari pakaianya yang berantakan dan tidak tertata rapi, Yukari Tai-Kebo *Author dihajar habis-habisan dengan Isis dirumahnya, tapi Aurhor lagi di Semarang*, maksud saya, Yukari "Taylor Swift" Takeba (?).

"BH kesayangan gue mana?" Tanya Yukari sambil mengobrak-ngabrik lemari pakaian dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba Aigis masuk kamar Yukari tanpa minta izin.

"Yukari-san, kenapa kamu teriak-teriak gaje." Tanya Aigis.

"Ini, Gis. Masa BH kesayangan gue yang sangat warnanya transparan *Semarang kena angin ribut karana garudyne tapi Author udah nyemplung ke pantai selatan*, maksud warna pink yang ada manik-maniknya ilang…" Kata Yukari sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Definisikan BH." Kata Aigis dengan sura monotonic kayak Wall-E yang membuat Yukari sedikit sweatdrop.

"BH itu adalah, eh… apa ya, yang buat nutupin itu." Kata Yukari tersendat-sendat (emang tol?).

"Definisikan 'Itu'." Aigis makin pengen tau.

"Benda yang hanya… ada di situ-nya perempuan." Jawab Yukari sambil mencari alasan yang lebay (Ini mengapa Fic ini rated T).

"Ohh, itu."Kata Aigis gaje, "Tapi maaf Yukari-san aku tidak bisa membantu, karena aku harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan dunia…" Kata Aigis makin gaje dan kabur lewat jendela.

Yukari hanya bisa sweatdrop karena sepertinya Aigis kena virus worm.

Setalah bermenit-menit Yukari mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian nya, tiba-tiba Minako masuk kamar. "Yukari-san." Katanya dengan nada yang penuh kesenangan dan innocent seperti biasa. "Mau ikut ke mall?"

"Ngapain Ko…" Tanya Yukari yang sepertinya bingung bagaimana bisa Minako masuk kekamarnya.

"Ya ngapain aja dong…, kita kan gaul, muda, duitnya buanyak, alay, lebay, ngak diawasin orang tua, dan lebih penting lagi mall kan deket." Kata Minako yang sangat tidak memikirkan masa depan.

"Okeh-okeh, sekalian nanti gue mau beli BH." Jawab Yukari mencoba menenangkan Minako yang jingkrak-jingkrak kayak jangkrik ketabrak mobil.

"Hah, BH lu kenapa?" Tanya Minako shock. "Pasti dicuri Junpei, dasar si pervert jenggotan miskin ngak punya penghormatan terhadap wanita." *Junpei lewat dan ngelempar tomat belom ranum ke Author*

"Mungkin Ko, makanya hatiku sedih, tanpa BH itu aku galau." Jawab Yukari lebay dan ngikutin adegan iklan.

"Yaudah, lu pake BH yang lain aja." Kata Minako memberikan solusi.

"Masalahnya, gue cuma punya BH 2, yang satu ilang, satunya dijemur." Kata Yukari tersipu.

"Wadouw! Gimana ke mall nya." Kejut Minako stadium 4.

"Gampang lah, nanti gue pinjem Mitsuru." Kata Yukari.

"Okeh deh gue mau beli bubur ayam dulu, nanti ketemuan di Paulownia mall jam 11! Jangan lupa bawa duit." Kata Minako sambil keluar dari kamar.

"Okeh, sekarang gue harus cari BH!"

Akhirnya mulilah petualangan Yukari mencari BH!

Dia pergi kekamar Mitsuru dan mencoba menanyakan apakah dia bisa meminjam punya Mitsuru.

Mitsuru-senpai, boleh pinjem BH?" Tanya Yukari sambil berharap tinggi atau mungkin ketinggian.

"Maaf Yukari, BH-ku tinggal satu." Teriak Mitsuru.

"Oh tidak apa-apa senpai, nanti aku pinjem Fuuka aja…" Kata Yukari sambil pundung karena keinginanya yang tinggi tidak sampai.

"Pinjem siapa lagi ya." Guman Yukari. "Punya Fuuka pasti kecil, Minako pergi beli bubur… Aha!" Kata Yukari sambil menyalakan lampu teplok 5 watt(?) diatas kepalanya sambil berlari ke kamar yang didekat tangga.

Yukari masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, wallpapernya warnanya ijo, banyak kotak-kotak berisi peluru, rocket propelled grenade ato disingkat RPG, Liquid Petroleum Grenande ato disingkat LPG, dan masih banyak lagi senjata dan computer dan DVD program bajakan. Tapi Yukari hanya ingin mengambil suatu barang dari kamar tersebut.

Yukari pergi menuju lemari dan melihat sebuah armor berbentuk sepeti BH, inilah yang Yukari cari-cari.

"Ngak apa-apa sih, dari besi, yang penting aku bisa pergi ke mall." Kata Yukari sambil memakai BH besi itu dan lari loncat-loncat keluar kamar Aigis yang bau mesiu.

_Meanwhile_

"Gue senang, hari ini makan bubur ayam…" Kata Minako sambil loncat-loncat membawa rantang berisi bubur ayam penuh dengan ayam.

Karena dia terlalu kegirangan, secara tidak terlalu disengaja dia menabrak 'crush' nya Shinjiro Aragaki. Dia sebenernya pengen nembak Shinjiro sejak lama, tapi biar 'gr' nya ngak luntur, dia menunggu dengan sabar sampe ditambak.

Brukk…

"Minako-chan, maaf aku tadi baru nyalain Ipod dan…" Titah Shinjiro sambil membantu Minako berdiri.

Minako hanya bisa meratapi bubur ayam nya yang tumpah dan mengelap rok nya, "Oh enggak apa-apa kok, tapi bubur ayam-ku tumpah."

"Eh, kamu belum makan." Tanya Shinjiro dengan curious eyes.

"Belum."

"Mau kutraktir BurJo pak Bejo?" Tanya Shinjiro

Minako tahu kalau BurJo pak Bejo itu adalah tempat bubur kacang ijo terenak kedua sedunia, setelah BurJo dibelakang sekolah Author, "Kyaa~, mau senpai! Tapi senpai yang trakir ya…"

"Okeh, ayo kita jalan bareng." Ajak Shinjiro.

Minako dengan pacar soon-to-be nya berjogging ke arah warung itu yang terletak lumayan jauh, kira-kira 7 km. Setelah disana, Shinjiro langsung mengajak Minako duduk di pinggir.

"Pak Bejo, bubur kacang ijo-nya 2!" Teriak Shinjiro memanggil pak Bejo.

"Oke, pake sambel ijo enggak?" Tanya Pak Bejo yang sedang menyiapkan bubur mereka.

"Aku pake, Minako ngak usah." Jawab Shinjiro.

Minako dengan sabar menunggu bubur pesanan mereka diantar. Tiba-tiba Shinjiro memulai pembicaraan, "Umm, Minako-chan, kamu mau ngak…"

"Apa Shinji-senpai?" Tanya Minako.

"Mau ikut aku…"

Sebelum Shinjiro bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong Pak Bejo dengan pesanan mereka. Minako agak kecewa karena Shinjiro tidak bisa menyelesaikan pernyataanya. Tapi daripada dikira terlalu 'wanting' sama Shinjiro, Minako langsung mengalihkan pembicaraanya dengan gaje. "Kyaa~, ma kasih Pak Bejo! You're the best!" Kata Minako sambil mengambil sendok untuk memakan bubur kacang ijo.

"Shinji-senpai, ma kasih udah traktir aku." Kata Minako sambil ngeblush gaje.

"Oh enggak apa-apa, lagipula aku kan udah tumpahin bubur ayam kamu." Jawab Shinjiro.

"Oh iya, aku harusnya ketemu Yukari di mall, sampai jumpa nanti." Lari Minako meninggalkan Shinjiro. Padahal dia ingin lebih lama bersuaan bersama Shinjiro, tapi kalo Yukari udah nunggu, bisa-bisa pertemanan mereka yang terajut selama 6 bulan bisa musnah ditelan ombak(?).

* * *

><p>Everyday's great at your Paulownia mall!<p>

Tiba-tiba Yosuke sang Prince of Junes datang dari antah barantah untuk mengambil toa di Paulownia mall.

"Minako mana sih?" Guman Yukari melihat jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan jam 10.63.

"Yukari…" Kata Minako yang telat menghampiri Yukari.

"Oy Minako, disebelah sini." Teriak Yukari dengan toa masjid.

"Sorry, gue telat." Kata Minako terengah-engah.

"Apa? Kamu telat?" Syok Yukari yang membuat Minako sweatdrop.

"Ayo, Yukari kita mau ngapain dulu? Bisa ke Chagall , bisa ke Game Panic. Oh mending kita karaoke-an dulu di Mandragora!" Kata Minako yang hiperaktif.

"Mengapa kita enggak beli BH dulu." Kata Yukari yang sedang memakai armor yang seberat 40 kg.

"Belanja bajunya nanti aja, mending kita nyanyi-nyanyi dulu. Lumayan buat menambah Charm." Kata Minako sambil menarik tangan Yukari ke lantai 2.

Di Mandragora, setelah menyewa ruang tidak terlalu VVIP selama 2 jam dengan tariff 520 yen per jam. Minako dan Yukari langsung memilih lagu yang ingin dinyanyikan.

"Yukari, milih lagu apa nih?" Tanya Minako sambil scrolling list lagu.

"Lagu yang slow aja, Ko." Jawab Yukari yang udah capek karena mengangkat armor yang berat tersebut.

"Yaudah aku pilih lagun favorit ku dari Eminem aja!" Kata Minako sambil mengklik tombol play dan mengambil mik terdekat.

Yukari hanya bisa duduk bersantai dan mulai mendengarkan irama lagu yang sangat catchy dan sangat popular, tapi…

_Kalau bulan bisa ngomong (!)_  
><em>Matahari kasih diskon…<em>  
><em>Junes isinya orang bloon…<em>  
><em>Tiap hari ku teriak<em>  
><em>terserah, siapa lo siapa gue… (?)<em>

Yukari hanya bisa ultra sweatdrop dengan lagu kesukaanya Minako, tapi dia makin jawdropped dengan reff nya.

_Bertahan satu Tinja,_  
><em>bertahan satu T.I.N.J.A<em>  
><em>bertahan satu Tinja,<em>  
><em>bertahan satu T.I.N.J.A<em>

"Ma Kasih ya…" Teriak Minako di ruangan soundproof dengan audience imajinasi. "Gila, gue dapet .220,99 poin! Yukari, liat Ri…"

Yukari terkena sweatdrop-hidrasi karena kebanyakan sweatdrop dan jawdrop. Sehingga Minako harus melarikanya ke tempat nyaman terdekat.

Dan nyaman tempat terdekat itu adalah Chagall Café…

Yukari tiba-tiba bangun, "Minako, gue diamana?"

"Di Chagall ." Kata Minako yang lagi meneguk kopi termahal di Chagall dan merasakan charm nya naik drastis.

"Tadi gue kenapa, eh itu bukan Pheromone Coffee?" Tanya Yukari yang bangun dari sofa.

"Kamu pingsan, jadi aku harus ngangkat kamu. Pas mau bayar, aku sadar dompet ku ketinggalan, jadi aku bayar karaoke dari dompet mu, gue juga beli kopi ini pake duitmu." Kata Minako dengan santai dan innocent. (Minako bener-bener jadi scumbag *dengan bantuan Nyi Roro Kidul, Minako men great seal seluruh pantai selatan. Tapi Author udah berenang sampai Australia*).

"Uappa? Itu kan duit gue buat sekolah tinggi akuntansi atau tata boga? Kenapa loe malah pake beli kopi mahal segala…" Protes Yukari dengan geram kelas berat.

"Ya ngangkat loe kan capek, malah kamu beratnya kayaknya udah 180 kilogram. Kamu emang pake BH nya Aigis apa?" Tanya Minako.

Yukari hanya bisa galau mendengarkan hal ini, mana mungkin dia membeberkan kenyataan kalau dia sedang pake armor Aigis.

"Mending, dari pada kamu jadi gembrot dan menikah sama Nozomi, ayo cari obat-obatan pelangsing tubuh!" Tarik Minako keluar dari café dan membuat pelanggan lainya sweatdrop.

"Tunggu, loe kan ngak bawa dompet~" Protes Yukari sambil ditarik ke Aohige Pharmacy.

Minako langsung ngerocos tentang kenaikan berat badan nya Yukari di Aohige, seperti harus minum susu low fat high protein, makan makanan yang mengandung serat dan zat besi seperti tiang bagunan, juga memperbanyak olahraga yang berat dan berkeringat seperti main basket sambil ngesot dan sepak bola pake tangan.

"Pak Aohige, kita butuh krim pelangsing tubuh sekarang!" Teriak Minako sambil mengedor-gedor kasir apotik tersebut.

"Ada, ini," Kata Aohige sambil meyodorkan se botol krim berwarna putih.

Yukari melihat krim bermerek 'Strega' yang bergambar muka Takaya sedang pose 'awkward' setengah telanjang seperti biasa. Dia hanya bisa sweatdrop karena labelnya mengatakan 'Pakailah krim ini! Dijamin anda akan langsing layaknya Takaya dan bukan hanya itu, kulit mulus dan langsing juga seperti Takaya sehingga untuk memamerkanya, anda tidak perlu pake baju. 2 dari 100 orang mencobanya dan puas, tapi sisanya meninggal dunia'

"Kita beli krim itu!" Kata Minako tanpa pertimbangan dari Yukari.

"Oke, itu menjadi 10.000 yen, ada lagi?" Kata apoteker nista tersebut sambil memasukkan krim nista tersebut kedalam kantong plastik bekas.

"Sekarang, buatku. Aku butuh shampoo buat kulit." Kata Minako lebay.

"Kenapa butuh sampo buat kulit Ko?" Tanya Yukari.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku jarang nyetrika kulit. Jadi kusut gini deh. Makanya butuh sampo buat kulit." Teori Minako.

"Ohh, ada nih. Keluaran baru, namanya sabun Dove." Kata Aohige sambil menyodorkan sebotol shampoo buat kulit.

"Jangan Dove ah, katanya mengandung Monster-rising cream, ngak bagus buat kulit. Ada yang lain?" Protes Minako.

"Ada sih, tapi agak mahal. Ini sampo buat kulit doktor Junpei Iori." Kata Aohige.

"Waah, ada gambar kambing nya. Pasti dari estrak susu kambing paling berkualitas se- Jawa Tengah." Kata Minako sambil melihat-lihat botol bergambar Junpei si kambing *Canberra hujan api nya Trismegistus, tapi Author udah terbang balik ke Salatiga*. "Okeh ambil ini dua botol." Kata Minako dengan santainya tanpa memikirkan Yukari yang lagi geram dibelakangnya.

"Semua jadi 18000 yen." Kata Aohige dengan mengatakan harga yang sangat banyak.

Yukari sudah tidak bisa melawan ke-innocent-an nya Minako, secara dia gadis paling sejahtera di kehidupan ini dan membayar uang yang seharusnya untuk sekolah di Institut Tata Boga (ITB).

* * *

><p>"Ahirnya kita bisa beli BH ya Min." Kata Yukari yang pura-pura senang.<p>

"Iya deh, abis belanja sampo mahal. Thanks ya Yukari." Kata Minako dengan santai.

"By the way, emang di Paulownia Mall ada toko baju?" Tanya Yukari.

Minako mengingat kembali toko-toko yang ada di mall, "Club, Café, Be Blue V, Police Office, Karaoke, Toko Antik, Power Records, Game Panic… Enggak ada."

"Lah jadi aku mau beli BH dimana…" Protes Yukari.

"Aku juga ngak tau, lagipula di pasar setrip Iwatodai juga ngak ada toko baju." Jawab Minako dengan innocent sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kita biasa beli baju dimana sih?" Titah Yukari.

"Kita ngak pernah beli baju, lagipula baju kita sama-sama terus. Atlus sih ngak peduli Fashion…" *Rumah Author di bom Atlus, tapi Author sekeluarga kembali terbang ke Darwin*.

Yukari kemudian melakukan face palm, "Uaa, jadi sekarang aku ngak ngapa-ngapain dan udah ngeluarain duit banyak dan akhirnya kita…"

* * *

><p>"…Pulang". Mereka sudah sampai di dorm.<p>

Minako mencoba menenangkan Yukari, "Ngak apa-apa Yukari…". Tiba-tiba ia terpotong karena sudah mencium aroma yang lezat dari pantry.

"Bau enak apa itu?" Tanya Yukari.

"Lebih baik kita melayang gaje sambil mendekatinya." Kata Minako yang tiba-tiba melayang layaknya Hatsune Miku kena virus Trojan. *Dihajar Miku Fanboys di Darwin*.

"Shinji-senpai, masak apa?" Tanya Minako dengan high hope.

"Ini hanya buat kamu Minako-chan…" Kata Shinji.

Shinjiro membuka mangkuk kecil dari oven kemudian aroma pedas dan gurih mengisi ruangan.

"Lasagna Rendang, hanya buat kamu." Kata Shinji sambil menyiapkanya dimeja.

"Lah buat aku Shinji-senpai?" Tanya Yukari iri karena entah mengapa ke innocent an Minako itu terlalu godlike.

"Ehh, itu ada mi gelas bekas di kulkas." Kata Shinji yang sangat tidak care.

Dengan muka cemberut layaknya Junpei dia pergi keatas.

* * *

><p>"Hidup memang tidak adil!" Kata Yukari sambil galau.<p>

"Kenapa Yukari-san? Galau?" Kata Fuuka yang memang dari tadi berada di lounge.

"Minako itu kenapa. Dia terlalu innocent jadi mendapatkan segalanya yang dia minta, dari sabun cap kambing sampai Shinjiro-senpai!" Protes Yukari sambil nangis.

"Itu memang Minako, biarkanlah. Lagipula kalo kamu sama Shinjiro, banyak MinaShinji Fans akan ngamuk sama Author dan kamu." Bantah Fuuka.

"Tapi ini tidak adil Fuuka-san!" Teriak Yukari sambil banting meja makan.

"Yukari-san, dia memang seperti itu." Kata Fuuka mencoba menenangkan Yukari yang lagi ngamuk.

"Pokoknya aku enggak terima, lebih baik aku bunuh diri!" Titah Yukari sambil menodongkan pistol kearah kepalanya.

"Jangan Yukari…" Teriak Fuuka. "Eh, kamu dapet pistol dari mana?"

"Masalah buat loe…"

"Jangan Yukari."

Tiba-tiba Arisato Minato, sang penyelamat berambut emo kayak elmo datang ke lantai 2. "Kamu ngapain, Yukari?" Tanyanya.

Yukari langsung mencari alibi. "Dan begitulah cara memakai evoker yang baik dan benar. Oh Hey Minato, aku hanya mempraktekkan ke Fuuka cara memakai evoker, masalahnya evoker ku direparasi sampai harus pake pistol beneran."

"Yukari-san, kamu mau ikut aku nanti malam?" Tanya Yukari.

Hati Yukari yang marah langsung mendingin. "Ngapain Minato-kun?".

"Ikut konser, kebetulan aku punya tiket lebih. Kamu mau ikut Fuuka-san?" Jawab Minato dengan santai.

"Ngak usah, aku ada janji main bareng Koro-chan." Kata Fuuka sambil mengedipkan mata ke Yukari.

"Oke deh, nanti aku ketemu kamu diluar dorm jam 8." Jawab Yukari sambil nge blush.

"Okay."

_Meanwhile_

"Tentu senpai! Aku mau ikut konser!" Kata Minako sambil memeluk Shinjiro.

"Oke deh, akhirnya. Jadi aku jemput jam setengah 8." Kata Shinjiro yang lega sekali.

Akhirnya Minako dan Yukari mendapatkan happy ending bersama…

* * *

><p>Minako dan Yukari: Yaaaay<br>Akihiko, Mitsuru dan Junpei: Huuuuu

Author: Tenang yang tertindas *Diagi-zio-bufudyne*, penindasan di konser akan terus di highlight di chapter final Fic ini; Apa yang Minato lakukan di hari Minggu?' jady stay tuned!

Tiba-tiba, kepala Author dihajar dengan benda berat.

"Stay tune, stay tune..." Kata seorang reader, update aja sebulan sekali..."

Kata seorang reader yang lain, "Ayo kita injek-injek Author rame-rame."

Selama Author di injak-injak, maka terima kasih untuk pembaca, dan lebih berterima kasih bagi yang review!

Readers are out, Peace!


	6. Ken

**Apa yang dilakukan anggota SEES di hari Minggu?**

**Ken Amada**

* * *

><p>"Hey kita kembali lagi dengan Fic abal dan super ababil produksi FNW Inc." Walter ngomong pake Toa layaknay orang unjuk rasa.<p>

"Dengan membawa karakter P3 favourit semua orang; Ken Amada!" Kata Fauntleroy sambil narik Ken ke stage.

Ken ngomong, "wah terima kasih!"

Tiba-tiba Junpei datang ke stage sambil bawa bom molotov, "Tidak karakter P3 favorit semua orang itu gue." Katanya dengan ke pede an tingkat kambing.

_Dan Fans Ken langsung menyerbu Junpei_

"Dan, karena Ibu Guru Bahasa Indoneisa yang Walter dan aku paling sayangi nge beta-read fic ini (kejadian langka). Cara penulisan fic ini baru dan typos berkurang *semoga*.

Walter langsung ngambil alih acara, "kita mempersembahakan fitur baru di dalam fic ini yaitu **shout out** kepada reviewers chapter terakhir." (Sebetulnya, pengen dari chapter 1, tapi lupa terus... *alibi*).

"Untuk **'etro' ** : Terima kasih, ya. Sorry agak lama, tapi aku janji fic ini akan lebih galau dari biasanya." Sahut Walter.

"Dan **'Hatsukoi' **: Silakan coba krim takaya, dijamin kulit anda akan mulus layaknya setan(?). Arigatou!" Kata Fauntleroy.

"**'****Maya Megumi' **: Program Aigis emang kurencanain kena virus, but that's another story..."

"Untuk **'****Sp-Cs' **: Ngak susah-susah banget sih bikin nya, dan ini bukan challenge. Lagi pengen bikin 1 chapter tentang Junpei trus termotivasi untuk jadi multi chapter!"

"Dan terakhir, **'Magnum Classic' **yang lagi males log in : Bh tersebut bisa dibeli di ebay terdekat degan harga mantap. Oh iya, definisikan 'sesuatu', lucu atau garing XD"

Itulah shout out chapter ini, kalo mau kasih ide bisa PM, tapi masalahnya akir-akhir ini lagi ngak sering log ini. Anyway, To The Story!

**Disclaimer **: Atlus dan persona 3 hanya akan menjadi punya saya kalau saya punya Persona 3 dan Atlus (lah...).

* * *

><p>Di suatu dini hari yang gelap gulita karena Mitsuru lupa bayar listrik *dimutilasi pake sedotan*, maksud saya ya emang gelap karena malam hari itu tidak terang. Ken Armada *langsung di asingkan di rengasdengklok oleh Armada fanboys yang lagi fanboying(?) pake sedotan* , maksud Ken Arok binti Sumintem Amada * digorok pake sedotan*. Ulang lagi, Ken 'Thomas Sangster' Amada yang sedang tid- "Hey, di mana Ken? Aku ngak bisa ngeliat apa-apa." Kata Author gila yang sekaligus menjadi narrator yang biasa dipanggil Fauntleroy.<p>

"Lampunya belom dinyalain." Sahut Walter, sang direktur properti sambil nyalain lampu kamar Ken.

Setelah lampu nyala, Author langsung saja berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju kasur Ken layaknya om om pedo *Author membunuh diri sendiri pake sedotan*. Author membuka selimut yang menutupi anak berumur sebelas tahun itu, "lah, Ken ngilang?" Sahut Author yang terkejut sambil naik darah rendah(?) karena Ken sedang tidak tidur di kasurnya padahal jam di ruangan masih menunjukkan pukul 2.58.

"Umm, kita tanya readers aja Faun." Walter memberikan ide yang sangat cemerlang, tapi sayang, kuping Author tertutup rapat.

Tiba-tiba, lampu teplok 100 watt menyala di atas kepala Author yang menyebabkan silau seluruh ruangan, "kita tanya readers aja walt!"

Walter hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan raut muka penuh makna dan warna yang sering dibilang 'poker face'.

Tiba-tiba, "readers! Apakah kalian tahu dimana Ken berada?" Tanya Author layaknya Dora the Explorer mencari mangsa(?).

Lalu keluar kursor biru, mengklik kanan Author dan langsung mengklik 'delete'.

"Faun, lebih baik kita menceritakan cerita ini kayak biasa aja deh. Kita ngak usah ikut campur terkaku banyak." Kata Walter dengan bijak meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

><p>Yap, ini masih pagi hari, kira-kira jam 3. Dan seperti bisa dibaca di chapternya Akihiko, Ken sedang duduk sambil menonton TV sambil melamun dan Akihiko yang ingin mengantar koran, dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi layaknya orang ubanan menghampirinya *Akihiko ngecast ziodyne ke Author pake sedotan*.<p>

"Ken, ngapain kamu pagi-pagi gini udah nonton TV." Kata Akihiko sambil menguap dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

"Oh enggak Sanada-senpai, aku lagi ngak nonton _hentai_ - eh, sebaiknya aku langsung tidur." Kata Ken dengan cemas sambil mematikan tv dan pura-pura tidur di sofa.

"Oh yaudah, aku keluar dulu Ken…" Kata Akihiko keluar lewat pintu keluar dengan elit dan pede nya.

Setelah melihat Akihiko pergi, Ken langsung menyalakan TV nya kembali dan kembali menonton acara ayam berdasi atau dalam bahasa krama inggil disebut HenTie. (Tentu saja gue ngak akan biarin Ken nonton hentai beneran, nanti ke innocentnya menghilang dan dia akan jadi kambing kaya kambing *Author digigit Junpei si kambing pake sedotan*)

Setelah Ken menonton acara nista tersebut, Ken langsung tidur di sofa dengan nistanya.

_Di dalam dunia mimpinya Ken_

Ken meratapi bajunya yang sudah menjadi seperti pangeran sakti bersenjatakan keris, "wow, gue ada dimana?" Tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk mendatangi Ken, "kamu ada di Ken in Wonderland, Crossovernya Barbie in Wonderland. Saya adalah Chesire Dog." Lalu keluar seekor anjing bewarna putih seperti kambing.

"Koromaru, itu kamu?" Tanya Ken.

"Sial, gue ketahuan. Lebih baik, kamu masuk kedalam istanamu. Akan ada acara akad nikah.

Tiba-tiba, Ken merasakan tubuhnya ringan dibawa angin menuju tempat yang lebih keren daripada hotel Shangri-La, dimana Anang dan unknown wife to be akan menjalani upacara pernikahan yang akan cerai 4 bulan kedepan *Author menggosip lebih godlike daripada ibu PKK*.

Saat Ken menyentuh lantai, banyak orang-orang bertipe kelamin perempuan sedang fangirling.

"Kyaa, itu Ken!" Kata seorang fangirl yang lagi main PSP.

"Iya, lihat cara dia jalan! Wetz, wetz!" Kata seorang fangirl yang lain sambil membawa kamera untuk menghadapi momen spesial ini.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang membawa toa berteriak pake mulut, "Perhatian, perhatian. Pernikahan antara Ken Amada dan Minako Arisato akan segara dimulai. Masing-masing ketua regu menyiapkan barisanya." Katanya dengan nada orang paskibra.

Kemudian, Ken melihat Minako dengan baju putih membawa bunga mendekatinya. Dan hati Ken langsung terbang layaknya pesawat Sukhoi SuperJet mabok.

Tiba-tiba (lagi), ada seorang cewek bertopi beanie dan memakai pea coat dari pintu berteriak pake toa mesjid, "tidak bisa, pernikahan ini tidak boleh dilaksanakan!"

"Tiba-tiba Fangirl Ken yang lain langsung berdiri enggak terima, "kenapa?" Teriak mereka.

Tiba-tiba, pintu itu langsung dipenuhi oleh orang setipe perusak pernikahan orang. "Karena, MinaShinji Forever!" Teriak salah satunya.

Karena Fangirl Ken sangat mendukung MinaKen, mereka yang ngak terima langsung saja menghajar para MinaShinji Fans dengan alaynya sampe hanya bisa didengar suaranya.

Dueeeng!

"MinaShinji Forever!" Teriak salah satunya yang membawa gamelan.

Brakk!

"Tidak, MinaKen harus tetap bertahan!" Teriak orang yang membanting Junpei.

Zuing!

"Bukan, MinaShinji harus tetap berjaya!" Teriak seorang fan MinaShinji yang datang dari langit.

Dor Dor!

"MinaKen harus tetap nomor 1!" Teriak seorang penjual balon sambil meledakkan balon.

Dan mulailah Fan War ke 13 yang entah mengapa seperti kampanye partai. MinaShinji Fans melawan MinaKen Fans dan lain-lain. Dan hasilnya tidak bisa diumumkan sekarang, karena kepalanya Ken yang berat karena tidak jadi menikahi Minako, atau...

...Aigis mendudukinya, padahal robot itu kira-kira berbobot 3 ton 4 kwintal.

Ken langsung menggeliat membebaskan dari penderitaanya yang bisa menyebabkan gegar otak dan kelainan janin.

"Aigis, kamu robot lag tolol sering hang karena pake prosessor celeron. Kamu dudukin mukaku." Kata Ken sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hati seorang komputer.

"Oops, maafkan aku Ken." Kata Aigis dengan innocent kelas kakap. "By, the way. Kamu ngapain tidur di sofa?" Tanyanya.

Ken langsung mengusap kepalanya yang hampir bocor, "Tadi aku nonton TV. Terus ketiduran."

"Hah? Nonton TV? Tapi kan besok kamu UASBN atau UNAS!" Syok Aigis sampe BSOD. "Padahal ini udah jam 11!"

Ken, yang hampir ikutan BSOD langsung mengingat kalo hari ini tanggal 6 Mei, besok ujian yang akan menentukanya untuk lulus SD menuju ke SMP. "Waduh, aku lupa. Padahal pelajaranya bahasa Indonesia lagi…"

"Lagipula, kenapa kita belajar bahasa Indonesia? Kita emang tinggal dimana? Kita pake bahasa apa sehari-hari?" Kata Aigis menunjukkan semangat nasioanalisme rendah.

"Entahlah, kita di Jepang. Kok ngomong bahasa Indonesia?" Tanya Ken dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang masih pendarahan dalam. "Aigis, aku mau belajar dulu keatas! Jangan ngangguin!.

"Okeh." Jawab Aigis.

Ken langsung menaiki tangga sambil membuat rencana belajar yang sangat efektif, tapi semua rencananya hilang karena melihat orang yang dari jauh terlihat seperti kambing, dari dekat pun seperti kambing *Author dimutilasi pake sedotan setajam golok*.

"Pagi Ken!" Sapa Junpei sok ramah tamah kayak Tomingshe kena serangan tomcat.  
>"Pagi? Ini tuh udah jam 11, emang kak Junpei ngak punya kerjaan jam segini?" Jawab Ken dengan sinisnya karena Junpei tiba-tiba sok ramah dan membuka pintu kamarnya.<br>"WADOUWWW! Jam 11?" Junpei histeris dengan lebay mode kambing. "Padahal gue kan harus hunting yuri bareng Kenji jam 10." Larilah Junpei kekamarnya yang membuat Ken sweatdrop.

Ken memakai ikatan putih di dahi yang sering dipake nelayan atau orang yang mau ujian di Jepang (Author ngak yau namanya) dan langsung duduk di meja belajar! "Pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus dan masuk SMP favorit seperti SMPN 115 Jakarta!" Teriaknya dalam hati sambil meneriakkan nama sekolah Author.

Ken langsung belajar Bahasa Indonesia dengan serius selama 2 menit kemudain dia menjadi galau dan berpikir, "sebetulnya, ngapain aku juga belajar Bahasa Indonesia. Soalnya apa yang mau dipelajarin di bahasa Indonesia..." Kata Ken yang melambangkan Author meremehkan pelajaran tersusah di dunia: bahasa Indonesia (Padahal Author kerjaanya nulis terus... Sampe lupa hidup).

"Huuh, gimana nih..." Kata Ken sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena uban saat muda. "Ngerjain soal aja deh..." Kata Ken sambil mengeluarkan buku paket bank soal yang bisa didapat di toko buku terjauh (terdekat terlalu mainsteream).

Akhirnya Ken membuka buku paket tersebut dan membuka soal tahun lalu. Dia membaca sebuah paragraf dengan kuat dan lantang "Main Bola. Pada suatu hari Adi main bola, tapi dia tidak punya teman, dan bla bla bla yadda yadda yadda..." Kata Ken galau. "Pertanyaanya; Paragraf tersebut adalah: a. Paragraf Induksi, b. Paragraf Deduksi, c. Paragraf kontoemporer, d. Ngak tau" Ken langsung saja bingung sambil merinding karena mending dia ngerti paragraf deduksi itu apa. Gimana dia bisa dapet nilai bagus ya...

Akhirnya Ken terjun ke kasur dan berpikir dengan otaknya. Dan dia merenung bagaikan Mitsuru saat lagi sakit gigi kemudian dia mendapatkan ide... "Aha! Kenapa aku enggak baca fanfic aja ya... Kan itung-itung lebih seru daripada ngerjain soal dan kita juga bisa belajar dari situ".

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Ken belajar bahasa Indonesia cara Author, dengan baca fanfic. Karena kamarnya merupakan tempat blakout atau ngak dapet sinyal wifi, dia harus ke lounge lantai dua (yang ada vending machine nya) dan membuka laptopnya disana.<p>

Ken langsung membuka browser dan memasukkan nama, "oke, log in Ken_Amada dengan password MinaKen Forever" *Author kembali diserbu fans MinaShinji pake sedotan."

Bukannya malah buka fanfic untuk belajar, dia malah buka facebook dan twitter dengan ababil-nya seperti buat update status atau nge-tweet alay dengan contoh : 'Gue lagi di Paris, cari jaket kulit' atau 'sumpah, gue kan ganteng, kok dia ngak mua ngeliat gueh seeh...' Tentu saja, dia akan chatting bacot di grup ababil seperti 'Iwatodai Street Boys', 'Tolak Justin Beiber' dan 'Fanfiction Paradise'.

Setelah berababil ria enggak kayak Author *padahal Author ababil juga*, dia jadi inget tujuan dia nyalain laptop dan langsung membuka website kesayangan kita. Kemudian dia jalan-jalan di fandom kesayangan kita juga dan langsung mencari cerita-cerita ababil yang ada disana, salah satunya adalah cerita buatan sahabat Author, "hmm, mari menggombal, by D-TokTokKito." Karena terpikat oleh kata menggombalnya, dia langsung membuka link itu dan belum selesai chapter 1 dia udah galau keurupan, ababil di satukan.

Tiba-tiba, Mitsuru datang dan menanyakan Ken "Sedang apa Ken?"

"Lagi baca Fanfiction Mitsuru-senpai." Jawab Ken sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, Fanfiction? Apa itu?" Tanya Mitsuru sok ngak tau sambil mendekati Ken.

"Ihh, masa Mitsuru-senpai ngak tau seeh. Ini kan tren baru 2012!" Kata Ken judes bin ababil.

"Yaa, Senpai kan gaptek *dicincang Mitsuru pake parang (bosen pake sedotan)* udah Ken, aku mau liat." Paksa Mitsuru sambil menarik laptop Ken dari pangkuan Ken dengan sinis lagi berhati dingin *dicincang untuk kedua kalinya*.

Ken hanya bisa galau karena laptop yang harusnya dibuat 'belajar' malah direbut Mitsuru. Tapi apa daya, Ken hanya bisa melihat Mitsuru membaca ff tersebut. Dan secara instant, muka Mitsuru udah memerah kayak anggota ST12 kena radiasi kentut *dicincang Mitsuru dan ST12 fangroup*.

"UAPPPPPA!" Mitsuru teriak setinggi 11 oktaf pake Toa portable yang bisa dipinjam di mesjid terdekat.

"Tenang Mitsuru senpai, ini cuman ff kok." Kata Ken menenangkan Mitsuru yang udah kayak ibunya Author *Kuping Author dijewer*.

"Tapi ini, penghinaan, kejam, fitnah, plagiarism, pagerism dan bla bla bla!" Teriak Mitsuru sambil melontarkan kata yang Author saja enggak ngerti.

"Tapi senpai, kita semua, hampir semua game, manga ato anime yang terkenal di kayak giniin, Istigfar senpai, Istigfar!" Kata Ken layaknya Spongebob tobat.

"Okeh-okeh, gue akan tenang, pikir positif." Kata Mitsuru layaknya orang yang abis kesurupan hantu Iwatodai.

"Ini diminum dulu senpai." Kata Ken memberikan Mitsuru sekaleng tap soda yang dapat dibeli seharga 120 yen.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada orang yang kita kenal yang suka nulis ff juga?" Tanya Mitsuru sambil meneguk Tap soda-nya.

"Kalo enggak salah, Minako-senpai juga ngisi bereberapa fandom." Jawab Ken yang ingat bahwa Minako dan Ken pernah bagi-bagi cerita ff.

"Ohh, boleh liat profile-nya." Tanya Mitsuru.

Ken langsung membuka link fanfic nya Minako yang telah di bookmark dan speed dial, dan menyerahkan nya kembali ke Mitsuru, "ini senpai."

Kembali Ken harus merelakan laptopnya yang harusnya dipakai 'belajar' dan hanya bisa melihat Mitsuru membuka salah satu fic nya Minako dan langsung galau dan tertawa ababil.

Entah mengapa Mitsuru langusng guling-guling gaje karena tertawa terbahak-bahak atau kesurupan dan tiba-tiba merosot ke tangga dan bum, langsung ke lantai bawah. Dan sekali lagi Ken hanya bisa meratapnya dengan penuh swetadrop.

Tapi Ken tiba-tiba senang karena laptonya tidak di klaim lagi (memang sifat Ken untuk bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang). Saat dia ingin membuka facebook untuk mengganti profile picture dari 'alay bin ababil' menjadi 'sangat alay dan ababil', tiba-tiba server wifi down pemirsa! DOWN!

"Rajungan!" Kata Ken mengikuti spongebob kalo ngutuk orang lain (ngutuk cara sopan).

Ken langsung marah dan membanting laptopnya yang merupakan MacBook Pro Ultimate Edition. Dia menginjak laptop itu karena sedih enggak bisa nge ganti profile picture dan langsung melihat jam yang ada di dinding, "untung aja acara favorit aku mau tayang. Padahal tadi aku mau nge-graffiti gambar kambing di kamar Junpei sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal." Katanya yang membuat Junpei di backstage sangat senang.

* * *

><p>Ken langsung turun ke bawah dan melihat Mitsuru sedang tidur pulas, Junpei abis diputusin Akihiko yang lagi menjahit baju layaknya ibu PKK yang ngegossip *dihajar pake sarung tinju*<p>

Saat Ken mau duduk Akihiko bertanya, "Ken, kamu punya acara nanti malam?"

"Enggak senpai, rencananya aku pengen nonton tinju, tapi pas mau beli tiket, sold out." Kata Ken sambil menyalakan TV untuk menyaksikan Phoneix FeathermanR season finale yang dibintangi Justin Beiber dan Jessica Alba (Makanya filmnya ngak ada actionya).

Akihiko langsung membuka laptop kire-kira sejam 30 detik kemudian dan langsung teriak gaje, "Ken, wifi dorm kenapa?" "Ohh, tadi kayaknya lagi down, makanya aku turun kebawah." Kata Ken yang membuat Akihiko berteriak kayak cewek dengan elitnya *Akihiko memberikan Death Glare setajam sedotan*.

Setelah berteriak cukup lama layaknya ibu-ibu yang perkasa *Death Glare makin kuat*, maksud seperti 'Shounen' yang perkasa, Akihiko langsung diam karena nafasnya udah dikit. "Ken, kamu mau ikut nonton tinju nanti malem?"

Ken langusng shock, ternyata dia tidak tahu kalau Akihiko suka tinju (Author sweatdrop karena ke gaje an Ken). Belum lagi memiliki tiket yang sudah 3 bulan 32 hari sold out. "Apa Sanada-senpai? Kamu dapet tiketnya?" Tanya Ken Shock.

"Iya dongz, nih." Kata Akihiko alay sambil memamerkan tiketnya didepan Ken dengan alaynya.

"Kalo mau ikut, nanti temuin aku di stadium jam 8." Kata Akihiko meninggalkan Ken.

Ken langsung bercerah hati karena sudah di pawn oleh Mitsuru, Bahasa Ind-, Wadhouw Ken kan harus belajar Bahasa buat besok, gimana ya?

Tiba-tiba Junpei langsung dating dengan bingungnya membuat Ken tambah bingung, "Ken! My Man!" Kata Junpei sok akrab dengan bahasa Inggris kelas kambing.  
>"Apa sih, ngak liat aku lagi nonton Phoenix FeathermanR Season Finale." Kata Ken sok tidak akrab dengan bahasa Indonesia kelas kambing.<p>

"Enggak, nanti kamu mau cari komik bareng aku ngak? Kubayarin deh." Kata Junpei bermulut manis seperti terasi.

"Boleh tuh, tapi nanti aja abis Phoenix FeathermanR." Jawab Ken (lupa lagi kalo dia harus belajar). Dan Ken melanjutkan tonotnan nistanya yang ada di chapter 1.

Setelah acara TV nista yang cukup lama…

"Ok kak Junpei, sekarang kita bisa pergi." Kata Ken mematikan tv dengan gaya James Bond.

"Asik!" Kata Junpei dengan lebay jenis kambing.

"Mereka berjalan menuju toko manga Iwatodai, tapi Junpei terkejut karena Ken tidak pergi ke bagian Yuri dan Yaoi, tapi dia malah ke section 8 tahun keatas. Ken mengambil 20 jilid Hai Mikoo, 14 jilid Youtsuba&! Dan 40 manga lainya yang pantas untuk anak kecil. Dan dia lebih shock lagi karena semua akan memakan 8900 yen dan semua ditanggung Junpei seorang. "Munpung Junpei yang bayar…" Kata Ken dengan innocent.

Setelah melorotin Junpei, Ken langsung memasukkan seluruh komik itu ke sakunya, dan saat perjalanan dia dicegat Aigis, "Ken, kamu udah belajar?"

Tiba-tiba muka Ken langsung poker face penuh warna, dia sama sekali tidak belajar hari ini padahal udah diperingati Aigis dari pagi. "Aduh, aku belom belajar Gis!"

Mendegarnya, Aigis memasang muka kena virus rammit dan langsung memarahi Aigis dengan aksen robot bergaya alay. Dan karena marahin sangat ibu-niyawi(?), seperti "Kamu sih, dolan terus." Atau "Pokoknya, ibu ngak tanggung jawab kalau ngak masuk universitas" dan bacot-bacot lainya. Dan Junpei pun pergi, tidak menjadi kakak yang baik.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Aigis overheat dan pingsan karena memakai orgia mode (baca: orgil mode) saat memarahi Ken dan langsung pingsan dengan elit dan kerobot-robotan, Ken langsung saja bersiul dengan innocent, meninggalkan Aigis di tengah jalan.

Dan Ken pun tidak belajar sampai pergi ke stadium, katanya bias belajar setelah dia pergi ke stadium… (Contoh anak bukan idaman orang tua).

Setelah Ken memakai jaketnya, dia keluar dengan elit mode on. Bahkan saat bertemu dengan guru bahasa Indonesianya, dia hanya berjalan meng-kacang-ngi nya dengan sangat ababil sampai dia ke loket stadium.

mereka berdua.

Akihiko memasukkan tiketnya ke loket, "maaf pak, tiket ini sebetulnya untuk pertunjukkan kemaren." Kata penjaga loket yang membuat Akihiko naik darah stadium 3.

Ken mencoba untuk menenangkan Akihiko dengan berbagai cara seperti ngupil, Lip-sync Fantastic Baby dan lain-lain sampai Ken memutuskan untuk memakai waktunya untuk belajar nanti malam, "senpai, jangan marah, kita bisa menghabiskan malam dengan manga-manga yang dibeliin Junpei-senpai." Dengan begitu, entah mengapa Akihiko lega.

_Akhirnya, Ken tidak jadi belajar bahasa Indonesia…__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Chap ini udah selesai! Yaay!" Kata Fauntleroy sambil membanting laptop kayak Ken.<p>

Walter sweatdrop, "Umm, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa 'sedotan' dan 'ababil'. Ada ceritanya loh..."

Setelah pelajaran ter galau di dunia (Ekonomi *dihajar Ekonomi fans club*). Suasana X3 kembali tenang dan damai, Fauntleroy kembali membuka laptop dan langsung menulis fic ini.

"Eyaa, mau updet lagi. Sekarang siapa yang jadi korban?" Tanya Walter yang duduk di sebelah Fauntleroy.

"Lo." Jawab Author dengan elit.

"Lah, gue kan bukan Anggota SEES, siapa ah Fan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menarik dan membaca laptop Author. "Katanya mau Fuuka, kok Ken dulu?"

"Kata Magnum Classic di twitter, mending Ken dulu." Jawab Fauntleroy.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi aku dibeliin adek gue susu ultra milk rasa moka. Gue ngak suka, mau ngak?" Kata Walter sambil menyodorkan kotak susu bewarna coklat tersebut.

"Boleh tuh." Fauntleroy langsung ngembat kotak itu.

Author langsung membuka sedotan dan langsung menusukkan nya tanpa melihat, ngak tau kenapa. Sedotan itu ngarah ke jempol Author yang lagi megang susu dan ketusuk!

"Aww." Fauntleroy langsung menaruh susu dimeja, entah sedotan itu yang tajam atau kulit Fauntleroy yang tipis. "Sial."

Walter menjawab, "makanya, jangan **ababil.**"

Dan kata ababil, dan pengalaman ditusuk sedotan langsung merasuki otak Author. Dan Author ngak mati karena pendarahan.

Okay, terima kasih untuk pembaca, dan jika berkenan mohon review!

Fauntleroy and Walter are out! Peace!

Author's Cut!

Dor Dor!

"MinaKen harus tetap nomor 1!" Teriak seorang penjual balon sambil meledakkan balon.

Bledar!

"Tidak, bagusan MinaYuka!" Teriak seorang fans Yuri yang galau.

Gedubuk!

"Enggak boleh, MinaTheo yang terbaik!" Kata Theodore yang keluar dari velvet room.

EGGWE!

"Tidak! MinaMiku selamanya!" Terlihat seseorang yang memakai baju Hatsune Miku (Cross Pairing?) mengedor pintu.

wie4tiw!

"Enggak Harus MinaJunpei!" Teriak seseorang dengan crack pairing ter ababil sepanjang masa.

uiouihioh0oh2394798!

"AuthorNaoto!" Teriak Author...


	7. Aigis

**Apa yang dilakukan anggota SEES di hari Minggu?**

**Aigis**

* * *

><p>"Longest Running Fic produksi Fauntleroy and Walter!" Teriak Walter sambil niup terompet! "Selama belom ada 'The Completed Scroll' di sudut kanan atas, Fic ini masih tetap berjalan!"<p>

"Sungguh, Fic ini itu draftnya banyak baget, ada kali 15 ide yang di buang buat Aigis, padahal Ken itu draftnya cuma 2." Tambah Fauntleroy. "Dan tema terpilih adalah detektif."**  
><strong>

"Karena nulisnya udah susah, maaf jika ada humor maksa. Padahal chapter-chapter lainnya juga humornya ngak ada yang lucu."

"Oke, sekarang shoutout dulu deh."

"**Magnum Classic**, Kayaknya 'Les Privat Magnum ngak bakal laku deh xD. Ma kasih buat review!" Respon Walter.

"**abc, **Go MINAKEN!" Teriak Fauntleroy yang ternyata fans Minaken.

"**Hatsukoi, **ya, kami akan terus coba nambah word count tiap fic, dan yang ini mungkin 3000. ada lagi fans MinaKen."

"Oke lalu **Hikaru Tamano, **Ayolah review, FnW tentu saja masih banyak butuh pencerahan."

"**Sp-Cs, **Aku suka nonton Fanwar, soalnya lucu. Terima kasih buat review."

"**Megumi Maya, **Now, your waiting will have to wait, ini dia chapter Aigis." Teriak Fauntleroy pake bahasa Inggris level Junpei. "Ship Pairing itu apa?"

"**ajibana aiko**, Tentu saja masih lanjut nih fic, chapter selanjutnya rencananya Fuuka, Koromaru dan finalenya Minato!"

"**panthera master**, jangan muter-muter, nanti pusing loh. ini dia updatenya!"

"Karena shoutoutnya udah selesai, kami bisa lanjut, warning, Fic ini membawa elemen baru di luar humor gaje dan abal." Kata Walter memulai Fic.

**Disclaimer: **Kalo saya punya Atlus, Apa yang dilakukan anggota SEES di hari Minggu ku jadiin Feature Film.

* * *

><p><em>Dunia ini berputar dengan lambat, kata Adam Young *dihajar fans OWL City*. Tapi, baru tadi pagi aku mendapat misi yang sepertinya cukup mudah dan sekarang aku terperangkap di ujung hari dengan virus yang sepertinya kebal terhadap semua anti-virus yang ada di tubuhku yang lemah ini.<em>

"Dr. KO, apa yang sebenarnya kau akan lakukan dengan benda haram itu?" Tanyaku.

Dr. KO mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara ke Aigis, "aku, hanya ingin menyebarkan essence dari benda ini ke seluruh cewek di kota! Hahahahahaha!" Tawanya.

_Tawanya sangat mengerikan, tapi dilihat dari mesin-mesin penyulingan dan gir yang mengeluarkan uap, aku yakin kalau dia tidak main-main. Seharusnya aku bisa tau kalau itu dia, sidik jarinya bukan sidik jari manusia. Coba saja aku bisa melihat ini dari awal._

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku ke toko komputer Aigis?" Tanya Fuuka. "Aku bisa sangat terbantu denganmu untuk memilih komputer, secara kamu juga komputer."<p>

"Maaf sekali Fuuka-chan, aku sagat capek setelah seminggu melawan alien-alien yang meyerang bumi." Jawab Aigis dengan sangat santai.

"Oh, ya begitu. Berarti aku akan ke Inaba Computer Sale sendirian." Respon Fuuka, "catch you later."

Setelah Fuuka pergi Aigis langsung menghela nafasnya yang panas akibat RAMnya jalan terus 25 jam sehari. Aigis ingin sekali beristirahat dengan tenang karena sudah seminggu penuh dia bekerja. Bukan berkerja part time seperti anak umum yang lain. Little less known, dia bekerja sebagai agen rahasia untuk MI6 cabang Jepang dan Oceania.

Aigis yang sudah menyetting cooldown mode saat dia akan duduk santai di sofa lounge. Tapi...

"Aigis, kamu robot lag tolol sering hang karena pake prosessor celeron. Kamu dudukin mukaku." Kata Ken sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hati seorang komputer.

"Oops, maafkan aku Ken." Kata Aigis dengan innocent kelas kakap. "By, the way. Kamu ngapain tidur di sofa?" Tanya Aigis keheranan.

Ken langsung mengusap kepalanya yang hampir bocor akibat diduduki bokong Aigis yang sangat keras, "Tadi aku nonton TV. Terus ketiduran."

"Hah? Nonton TV? Tapi kan besok kamu UASBN atau UNAS!" Syok Aigis sampe BSOD. "Padahal ini udah jam 11!" Aigis ingat betul bahwa besok ada UASBN buat SD karena dia dapet part time job menjadi guru pengawas UASBN. Secara, semua agen rahasia harus punya kedok, seperti James Bond yang jadi PSK lokal, Perry the Platypus yang jadi Semi-loyal pet dan Author yang menjadi anak SMA biasa *plak*.

Ken, yang hampir ikutan BSOD langsung mengingat kalo hari ini tanggal 6 Mei, besok ujian yang akan menentukanya untuk lulus SD menuju ke SMP. "Waduh, aku lupa. Padahal pelajaranya bahasa Indonesia lagi…"

"Lagipula, kenapa kita belajar bahasa Indonesia? Kita emang tinggal dimana? Kita pake bahasa apa sehari-hari?" Kata Aigis menunjukkan semangat nasioanalisme rendah.

"Entahlah, kita di Jepang. Kok ngomong bahasa Indonesia?" Tanya Ken dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang masih pendarahan dalam. "Aigis, aku mau belajar dulu keatas! Jangan ngangguin!

"Okeh." Jawab Aigis.

Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, setelah seminggu co-op an sama Will Smith ngelawan alien. Baru saja memejamkan satu matanya, tiba-tiba ada anggota SEES lain yang teriak…

"AAAAAAAA~"

Aigis bangun, insting agen rahasianya langsung menyala. Semua ruangan menjadi hitam putih seperti film detektif-detektif jadul. Dan secara tidak sadar, fanfic bersudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu menjadi bersudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama. Dinarasikan Aigis (Setiap kalimat yang di-italic menandakan narasi Aigis untuk mendukung fanfic nista ini biar kayak film-film detektif tahun 1970 yang dinarasikan secara keren banget.)

_Teriakan itu bukan teriakan biasa, menurut computer ku teriakan itu berasal dari perempuan di lantai 3. Yukari Takeba, anak yang cantik itu menjadi tokoh utama dalam doujin MinatoxYukari atau mungkin dalam versi yuri FuukaxYukari. Tak biasa dia teriak pagi-pagi, biasa kalo siang, sore, malem ato tengah malem, tapi enggak pernah pas pagi. Berarti ada masalah. Tapi masalah adalah nama tengah ku. Enggak sih, nama asli ku adalah Anti Shadow 5546, berarti nama tengah ku Shadow. Keren banget…_

_Aku menaiki tangga memutar langsung ke lantai 3, dan langsung saja berjalan menuju kamar yang ada tulisannya, 'Kamar Yukari Takeba, dilarang masuk kecuali Justin Belibeer, Danielle Radcliffe, Robert Pattingsong, Kristen Stuart Little, personel OWL city (bukannya cuma 1 ya?), personel Linkin Park dan orang yang kegantengannya selevel Minato, Souji dan Author._

"Daripada, baca hal yang gak penting ini. Lebih baik aku langsung dobrak aja tanpa izin."Akhirnya didobraklah pintu tersebut. "Yukari-san, kenapa kamu teriak-teriak gaje." Tanya Aigis.

"Ini, Gis. Masa BH kesayangan gue yang sangat warnanya transparan *dihajar cewek-cewek*" Kata Yukari sambil tersedu-sedu.

_Waduh, BH, apa itu? Aku tidak menemukannya di database-ku. Lebih baik aku bertanya saja._

"Definisikan BH." Kata Aigis yang membuat Yukari sedikit sweatdrop.

"BH itu adalah, eh… apa ya, yang buat nutupin itu." Kata Yukari tersendat-sendat (emang tol?).

_Waduh aku makin bingung, lebih baik tanya lagi._

"Definisikan 'Itu'." Aigis makin pengen tau.

"Benda yang hanya… ada di situ-nya perempuan." Jawab Yukari sambil mencari alasan yang lebay.

"Ohh, itu."Kata Aigis gaje, "Tapi maaf Yukari-san aku tidak bisa membantu, karena aku harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan dunia…" Kata Aigis makin gaje dan kabur lewat jendela. Dia lupa kalau kamarnya ada di lantai 3, dan hasilnya rumus fisika Ep=mgh.

_Sial, aku lupa kalau kamar yukari itu di lantai 3. Tapi tidak apa-apa, 97% persen tubuhku terbuat dari besi, baja, emas, perak, perunggu, cinta dan benda-benda lain yang keras. Yang penting aku bisa kabur dari Yukari sebelum aku makin tidak paham tentang benda yang bernama BH ini. Lebih baik aku mencarinya di Google._

Akhirnya Aigis membuka konmputer di kepalanya dan langsung memilih Google gambar dan menuliskan BH. Dan hasilnya…

"Astagfirullah, Dewa Jashin(?). Ternyata benda itu." Kata Aigis sambil nge-blush *dihajar yuri lovers yang mengangap Aigis lucu kalo jadi uke*. "Kan benda ini tidak boleh dicuri, ini milik perempuan. Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tahu bahwa hari ini hari libur, tapi sepertinya ini bukan kasus Junpei maling BH seperti hari-hari biasa. Sepertinya, kasus ini akan menjadi sangat gelap. Aku harus segera menyelidikinya.<em>

_Tersangka pertama, Junpei Iori. Umur, (ngakunya) 18. Jenis kelamin, (kayaknya) cowok. Sekolah, Gekkoukan High kelas 2-F dengan catatan mengapa cowok segoblok dia bisa masuk sekolah seelit itu *dihajar Junpei fan-goats*. Status kesehatan, mengidap penyakit Godlike Syndrome (baca: Goat-like syndrome). Jenis Fanfic Favorit, Humor, Romance, Yuri, Rated M. Film Favorit, Lethal Weapon 2. Majalah Favorit, Bobokep. Lagu Favorit, Babi by Junpei Beiber. Catatan, orangnya perv dan pedofil._

_Menurut database-ku orang ini sangat tepat untuk pencurian ini. _

_Aku memasuki kamarnya dengan kunci yang kutemukan di rak kunci lounge, kamarnya sangat berantakan, makanan bekas berceceran di mana-mana. Hamper baju kosong karena semua baju nya berserakan di kasur. Tumpukan majalah dan doujin yang dia print dari fakku tertata rapi(?) di sekitar TV Samsung Smart TV 80 inch yang sepertinya rusak. AC kamar ini tidak berfungsi. Sementara Junpei tergeletak di kasur nungging kayak orang kena terkena stroke pada umurnya yang muda._

_Sial, anak ini tidur. Aku tidak bisa menginterogasinya. Tapi ini merupakan langkah yang sangat mudah bagiku karena aku bisa menggunakan mesin ciptaan Q dari MI6. Pembaca pikiran, tepat digunakan untuk orang yang sedang tidur._

_Dengan mudah aku menempelkan elektroda-elektroda di sekitar kepalanya yang botak akibat Goat-like syndrome. Aku membuka komputerku dan langsung saja menginstall otaknya supaya bisa dibaca. _

_Tidak, sepertinya aku merasakan virus yang sangat banyak di otak ini._

Warning! Virus Detected

Doujin\hentai_2000_  
><em>Doujin\yuriiiiii  
>Doujin\Yukarixminato<br>dan sederet virus lainnya  
><em>Operation Shutdown<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kepalaku pusing, sepertinya virus itu telah masuk ke dalam databaseku. Tapi aku yakin virus itu hanya virus lemah yang didapat dari 'dark internet' dan akan sangat mudah dibunuh oleh antivirus ku.<em>

_Aku melihat Junpei yang masih nunggin di kasur, sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya lebih lanjut. Aku akan mengintrogasinya saat dai bangun. Aku harap Yukari sudah keluar dari kamarnya supaya aku bisa mencari petunjuk di kamar TPK tersebut._

_Memasuki kamar itu, cahaya remang-remang langsung merasuki lensa mata ku. Kamarnya penuh dengan pernak-pernik cewek yang bisa dibeli dengan harga murah di Stroberi. Ada TV flat yang mungkin tidak semahal punya Junpei dan kontradiksi dari kamar Junpei, kamar ini sangat rapi dan bersih ditambah aroma lavender yang mungkin digunakan sebagai aroma pengharum ruangan. Padahal sejam yang lalu kamar ini berantakan karena si Yukari nyari Bhnya yang ilang._

Aigis langsung saja berjalan ke lemari pakaian dalamnya Yukari. "Komputer, aktivasi pemindai sidik jari manusia untuk 24 jam terakhir!" Perintah Aigis kepada komputer dalamnya.

"Pemindaian dimulai." Respon komputernya. Hanya butuh waktu 3 detik, semua sidik jari terlihat di gagang lemarinya. "Ditemukan 135 sidik jari satu orang, Yukari Takeba."

_Sial, tidak ada sidik jari selain punya Yukari. Kasus ini buntu, siapakah yang punya akses mudah ke dalam dorm, seorang laki-laki dan seorang yang hentai._

"Komputer, selidiki semua orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut." Perintah Aigis kepada otaknya.

"Tersangka pertama, Junpei Iori."

"Dia sedang tidur, aku interogasi nanti."

"Tersangka kedua, Minato Arisato."

"Minato, aku yakin dia itu nge-crush banget sama Yukari tapi, dia enggak se hentai itu."

"Tersangka ketiga, Shuji Ikutsuki."

"Wah, itu mungkin saja. Tapi pak Shuji lagi keluar ke Bali buat tahun baru."

"Tersangka keempat, Kenji Tomochika."

"Kenji? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk dalam daftar ini?" Tanya Aigis penasaran.

"Menurut log asrama, dia kemarin malam datang ke kamar Junpei. Tepat saat—

Mendengar komputer otak Aigis yang terputus, Aigis langsung panik mode on. "Komputer, komputer, respon." Hening, tidak ada jawaban. "Komputer!"

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apakah komputernya nge-lag karena aku nge streaming youtube sambil main Call of Duty, Black Ops?" Tidak, RAM ku kan 8 gb, mana mungkin bisa nge crash. Tapi ada yang salah sepertinya. Tunggu, apa mungkin. Tidak, virus yang ku dapat dari otak Junpei tadi. Itu membuat komputer ku crash. Aku harus cepat cari orang yang bisa membasminya._

_Seseorang yang sering surfing di dark Internet, dan aku memang sedang mencarinya. Aku harus mencari Kenji Tomochika._

* * *

><p><em>Harusnya aku bisa mencari Kenji dengan cepat, tapi karena GPS-ku Crash, aku telah berputar mengelilingi Iwatodai. Book-On, Naganaki, restoran Wakatsu dan sederet restoran lainnya. Tapi dia tidak ada di manapun tempat itu… <em>

_Mungkin Saja, Hagakure._

_Kenji Tomochika. Umur, kira-kira 18. Jenis kelamin, setidaknya 50% cowok. __Sekolah, Gekkoukan High kelas 2-F__._ _Status Kesehatan, mengidap syndrome yang membuatnya menyukai guru, termasuk guru-guru dari anime lain seperti Yamanaka Sawako dan Kinshiro Mooroka. Catatan, sangat membenci pedofil._

"Kenji Tomochika!" Teriak Aigis saat melihat dia sedang makan ramen rasa ayam goreng spesial di salah satu kursi paling jauh.

"Aigis?" Responnya terkejut. "Kenapa kamu mencari aku."

Aigis mendekati meja Kenji, dia duduk sendiri layaknya Forever Alone Guy, "Aku ingin tahu kamu sedang apa pagi ini jam 4 sampe 5."

Tentu saja Kenji langsung sweatdrop karena Aigis langsung saja menginterogasinya tanpa sebab, "aku, mungkin masih chattingan sama Junpei sambil nge-browse fanfic rated M." Jawabnya dengan jujur.

_Alibinya masuk akal, Itu mengapa Junpei kesiangan. Tapi kalau bukan Junpei? Siapa lagi?_

"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu siapa lagi yang sifatnya kayak Junpei sama kamu, perv yang kerjaanya nyolong BH orang!" Kata Aigis yang membuat seluruh restoran memalingkan pandangan ke mejanya Kenji.

"Astagfirullah, aku ngak pernah nyolong BHnya Yukari, aku kan sukanya yang lebih tua." Respon Kenji yang membuat seluruh restoran sweatdrop. "Kalo nanya siapa yang nyolong BHnya nenek-nenek yang jualan buku di pasar setrip Iwatodai, mungkin saya." Tambahnya terlalu jujur.

_Sial bagaimana aku bisa lupa kunci itu, aku memang tidak berbakat sebagai detektif. Aku menemui jalan bunt—._

"Kalo kamu nyari siapa yang nyolong BHnya Yukari, kamu kan bisa lihat CCTV dorm mu." Jawab Kenji santai.

"CCTV!" Aigis teriak. "Bagaimana itu bisa terlupakan oleh ku,kamu jenius Kenji!" Pujinya sambil memeluk Kenji, membuatnya mimisan.

"Sama-sama Aigis," respon Kenji mencoba untuk keluar dari pelukan Aigis.

Aigis teringat untuk menanyakan virus yang ia idap. "Kenji, ada satu lagi. Komputerku terkena virus Doujin\hentai_2000, dan sekarang tidak mau nyala."

"Apa, virus Doujin 2000?" Teriak Kenji terkejut. "Kamu dalam masalah besar Aigis!"

Mendengar kata masalah, Aigis langusng lompat di tempat, "Masalah apa?"

"Komputerku pernah terkena virus ini akibat surfing di fakku, tidak mau nyala, tapi tiba-tiba langsung overheat. Tepat 30 menit setelah overheat, komputerku meledak." Jelas Kenji.

"Apa?" Respon Aigis lebay kayak sinetron, "Aku enggak mau meledak kayak gas elpiji!"

Kenji yang terlihat setengah prihatin langsung saja menenangkan Aigis, "kamu jelas punya waktu 30 menit setelah overheat sebelum meledak, tapi waktu untuk komputermu overheat relatif kepada kekuatan RAM, tidak dapat diketahui dengan pasti."

"Apakah bisa disembuhkan?"

"Fuuka Yamagishi bisa membuat script anti-virus yang bisa menghancurkan virus-virus dalam sekejap, bahkan sedetik sebelum kamu meledak. Coba telpon dia." Aigis langsung saja mengangguk dan langsung lari keluar Hagakure, tapi Kenji menghentikannya. "Aigis, kalau kamu melihat Minato, mohon tonjok dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lagi ada masalah sama dia, anggap saja ongkos aku memberi info."

Aigis mengangguk dengan keren dan langsung keluar dari Hagakure. Pelanggan Hagakure yang lainpun sweatdrop akibat dua orang aneh tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Fuuka, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Telpon Aigis pake telpon umum yang terdapat di depan Dorm.<p>

"Kenapa Aigis, aku sedang ngomong sama teman-teman baruku." Jawab Fuuka.

"Aku butuh kamu untuk membuatkan ku script untuk anti-virus Doujin 2000." Kata Aigis.

"Mudah, berikan saja aku waktu 2 jam nanti di Dorm."

"2 jam, mungkin tidak akan bisa. Apakah mungkin bisa dilakukan selama 30 menit ke depan?"

"Keretaku baru akan datang 1 jam lagi, aku rasa tidak mungkin membuat script tanpa komputerku, dan minimal script membutuhkan waktu 1 jam."

"Ya sudah, pokoknya berikan saja pada ku setelah jadi."

"Oke"

_Aku hanya bisa menunggu, tapi selama komputer ku tidak overheat, tidak akan ada masalah_._ Hey, apa yang Ken lakukan di luar sore-sore begini?_

"Ken, kamu udah belajar?"

Tiba-tiba muka Ken langsung poker face penuh warna, dia sama sekali tidak belajar hari ini padahal udah diperingati Aigis dari pagi. "Aduh, aku belom belajar Gis!"

"Kamu sih, dolan terus." Atau "Pokoknya, ibu ngak tanggung jawab kalau ngak masuk universitas" dan bacot-bacot lainya. Dan Junpei pun pergi, tidak menjadi kakak yang baik.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Aigis overheat dan pingsan. Ken langsung saja bersiul dengan innocent, meninggalkan Aigis di tengah jalan.

_Safe Mode Started_  
><em>Komputer membangunkanku, kenapa aku bisa melakukan orgia mode tanpa diperintah saat memarahi Ken, pasti karena aku terserang virus itu Padahal setelah aku memakai orgia mode, aku akan—.<em>

_Oh tidak, aku overheat._

Aigis melihat tangannya, terkejut karena status bar yang ada di tangannya tersebut memperlihatkan angka mundur dari 29.30 menit (Kayak film Justin Timberlake 'In Time').

_Gawat, aku hanya punya waktu 29 menit lagi, padahal Fuuka baru akan datang 2 jam lagi. Ku harap Fuuka bisa tahu kalau aku dalam masalah. Sebaiknya aku langsung saja melihat siapa yang mencuri BH Yukari, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati penasaran._

_Aku menaiki tangga ke lantai 4 dengan ternegah-engah, overheat controlku sepertinya tidak bisa di pakai. Aku memasuki command room dan langsung saja mengecek CCTV di komputer yang gedenya se-alaihim. _

_Aku menemukan kamar Yukari, dan di jam yang tepat langsung saja kupercepat, ternyata ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, dan orang itu adalah…_

…

…

…

_Koromaru?_

* * *

><p><em>Aku bangun diikat dengan rantai yang kencang, kulihat Koromaru yang sepertinya menyekapku tepat setelah aku melihat CCTV di command room. Dengan bantuan penerjemahku aku bisa mendengar percakapan Koromaru layaknya manusia.<em>

"_Koromaru? Apa yang terjadi._

"Aigis, ku kira kamu hanya robot yang polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi bravo, kamu menemukan jejakku. Aku lebih senang dipanggil Dr. KO dan aku yang mencuri BH Yukari." Gonggongnya.

"Dr. KO, apa yang sebenarnya kau akan lakukan dengan benda haram itu?" Tanya Aigis.

Dr. KO mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara ke Aigis, "aku, hanya ingin menyebarkan essence dari benda ini ke seluruh cewek di kota! Hahahahahaha!" Matanya yang merah membuat tawanya semakin mengerikan. "Aku meneliti, di dalam BH ini terdapat essence yang dapat membuat semua orang tertarik dengan perempuan, bahkan perempuan sendiri."

"Jadi, apa sebetulnya tujuanmu dengan melakukan itu?"

"Belakangan ini, fanfic yuri yang bagus sangat susah dicari, karena yang menulis hanya Author cowok, dan jumlah Author cowok hanya 10% dari fandom, bayangkan itu." Gonggong Dr. KO.

"Trus?"

"Kalau aku bisa membauat Author cewek menjadi tertarik dengan cewek lain, tentu saja mereka akan menulis yuri, dan jumlah fanfic yuri akan meningkat 10 kali lipat! Hahahahahaha!"

_Aku terkejut, rencana yang sepertiya tidak masuk akal itu ternyata sangat jahat. Apakah aku bisa menghentikannya, kulihat sekeliling ruangan, kayaknya aku berada di basement, gelap, rantaiku terikat oleh pipa-pipa dengan kuat. Jamku menunjukkan, waktuku tinggal 1 menit 20 detik lagi. Aku sepertinya pingsan cukup lama._

_Dr. KO atau Koromaru sedang memasukkan BH Yukari ke dalam alat penyulingan, dan alat itu sepertinya dihubungkan dengan pipa-pipa yang terhubung ke pendingin ruangan dorm, dan mungkin ke pendingin ruangan gedung lain. Rencananya sangat jenius, dan tidak kusangkan bahwa pelakunya adalah anggota SEES yang sepertinya paling innocent. Tetap saja harus kuhentikan._

"Dalam 1 menit, alat ini akan menguapkan essence ke pada seluruh aliran udara di seluruh ruangan di Iwatodai ." Kata Koromaru.

_1 menit, di jam ku masih ada 1 menit 10 detik, aku bisa saja menghentikannya. Aku hanya perlu keluar dari rantai ini. Tapi bagaimana?_

_Tunggu, kenapa besi di pergelanganku meleleh, apakah suhu tubuhku terlalu tinggi sehingga bisa melelehkan besi? Untung saja armorku terbuat dari benda yang tidak mudah meleleh. Aku bisa saja keluar dari rantai ini! Tapi besi ini meleleh dengan sangat lambat, aku harus mempercepatnya. Apa yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menaikkan suhuku dua kali lipat._

…

"_Orgia Mode Activate!" Teriak Aigis._

Aigis merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh aliran exhaust yang sangat panas, membuat besi di tangannya melunak. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh melakukan ini, menggunakan orgia dalam keadaan overheat. Tapi tidak ada cara lain.

"Aigis, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Koromaru sedikit panik.

Rantai di tangan Aigis terlepas, Aigis langsung saja menggunakan buff dari Orgia mode untuk men-charge Koromaru. Koromaru terpental jauh, tapi, karena dia strength strike attack dan block fire, serangan dan panas tubuh Aigis tidak mempan.

Aigis meraih keyboard alat penyulingan Koromaru, dan langsung menekan-nekan Ctrl, Alt, Del secara bersamaan, mencoba untuk meghentikan proses penyulignan. Tapi, sebelum ke load task manager, Koromaru menyerangnya.

Terjadilah perang sengit antara Koromaru dan Aigis, Aigis melihat jamnya, 13 detik. 3 detik lagi alat tersebut akan menyebarkan essence BH Yukari. Kalau saja dia bisa menembak.

_Menembak? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, Aigis mengeluarkan tangan rifle-nya, membidik sekring alat penyulingan dan dor. Alat tersebut meledak dan mati._

"Tidak, alat buatanku!" Teriak Dr. KO. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membuatnya lagi. Aku meninggalkanmu di sini sampai kamu mati karena memakai orgia saat overheat."

"Tidak, 8 detik lagi aku akan meledak dan kamu akan mati bersamaku."

Koromaru melihat kakinya dicengkram oleh Aigis dengan tangan yang menunjukkan angka 00.08.

"Hidup di dunia ini indah ya Koromaru…" Ngigau Aigis.

"Ya, kenapa kita sia-siakan…"

"Aigis!"

* * *

><p>"Siapa itu yang teriak? Apakah mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan Aigis?" Kata Walter memberi Cliffhanger nyampah. "Tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!"<p>

"Oh iya, terima kasih telah membaca, lebih lagi apabila review!"

"Dan kalau mau berinteraksi dengan kami, dan mendapatkan info tentang fic bisa follow FauntWalter di Twitter." Tambah Walter.

"Ato enggak bisa ngeliat blog wordpress Walter yang masih under construction 'walterwilkerson'"

_Fauntleroy and Walter are out, Peace!_

* * *

><p>Author's Cut<p>

"Hidup di dunia ini indah ya Koromaru…" Ngigau Aigis. "Langit biru, rumput hijau, kita bisa dengan rakus mengambil apa saja yang ada di dalam dunia, untuk kita hidup sendiri bersama dengan sapi, domba, ayam, creeper, zombie, bone, enderman…"

"Maksudmu kita hidup di mana?"

"Di dunia minecraft."


End file.
